Season of the Witch
by MeenColleen
Summary: This is the first complete Supernatural story. All of my stories focus on Dean more than Sam. Sam and Dean are caught in a Tornado and have to find quick shelter. They run into a mysterous girl who reluctantly tells Dean that she is cursed by an Evil Witch. Dean feels for the girl and decides to help her, but by doing so puts himself in grave danger. Language/violence/adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam scanned the aisles of the small general store for something more substantial to eat. Dean looked through the boxes of crackers, picking them up one by one and then putting them back. Sam eyed the soups, longing for an can opener. The boys had been on the road for over 9 hours and were in dire need of something to eat. Outside the store there was a storm brewing. The boys could hear the wind as it whipped through the trees, and slammed against the windows. Sam gazed out of the window for a minute wondering if the storm was worse than they had originally anticipated. The walls of the store began to shake. Dean looked over to his brother Sam with a look of concern on his face. Dean shook his head disapprovingly at Sam's nervousness.

'Y'all going to be driving through the storm?' The old woman behind the counter spoke to the young men.  
'Yes Ma'am.' Dean the older of the two spoke up.  
'Are you sure that's such a good idea. They say it's going to get worse before it gets better. This here is twister county you know.'  
'Twister county?' Sam repeated the words back with an undertone of fear in his voice.  
'It's just a saying.' Dean scoffed at his brother. 'Don't freak out about it.' He turned back to the old woman who was looking skeptically at the boys. 'I appreciate the concern Ma'am, but we're on a schedule here. Just going to grab something to eat and keep on driving.'  
'Can't outrun a twister.' She quipped.' It don't care what kind of schedule you're on.' The brothers walked to the counter and laid a few food items down. She studied their faces with concern and began to punch numbers into the cash register. 'I have a right mind to head to the cellar after this here transaction. You boys are more than welcome to join me, just until the storm passes.'  
'That's awfully kind of you.' Sam looked at his brother with hope in his eyes.  
'It would be a shame to lose such handsome young men.' She smiled at them.  
'What do you say Dean?' Sam looked to his brother. He wasn't as sure of himself as Dean was.  
'That's very nice of you, but I really think we will be okay.' Dean smiled knowingly at his brother in an attempt to ease his worry.  
'Okay.' She took out an old paper bag and placed their items inside. 'That'll be $7.86.'  
'Thanks.' Sam said as he handed her a ten dollar bill. Sam was used to trusting his brother, but for some reason he felt uneasy about it today. The boys headed outside into the afternoon. In the ten minutes they were in the store the sky outside had turned black. The two stood silently watching the dark clouds race across the sky. Sam shivered with fear and apprehension, he looked at his brother again. 'Maybe that old woman is right. Should we really be driving in this? It looks like the apocalypse out here.'  
'Just a little rain, that's all.' Dean felt anxious to get back on the road.  
'I don't know. Remember what that lady said, twister county.'  
'Well, if she's right and we decide to stay here not only do we risk losing time, but the car could be damaged and then were stuck out in the middle of no where.' Dean opened the car door and climbed in. 'We should go.' He ushered his brother to get into the car. 'If it gets really bad we can always stop somewhere.'

'Where? The general store was the first sign of civilization we saw for miles.'  
'Just get in.' Dean motioned his brother to sit in the car. He shook his head tired of his brothers constant questions. He put his keys in the ignition and the car of his '67 Chevy Impala, it started up with a roar. Sam climbed into the passengers seat. Both boys buckled their seat belts. Deans foot pressed hard into the gas pedal, out his rearview mirror he watched the sky as the storm continued to move closer to them. He was driving faster than normal, which was normally very fast. He turned up the volume on the car stereo in an attempt to ease his brothers worried mind. The wind pushed hard against their car causing the vehicle to slide across the old road. Sam watched as Dean gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles white. Sam's eyes scanned the road ahead of them. He kept looking around hoping to see some sign of civilization so they could pull over. The wind blew harder and buckets of rain began pouring onto the car. Dean struggled to peer through the windshield. The wipers moved faster and faster across the glass.  
'Can you even see?' Sam questioned his brother. 'Cause I can't.'  
'I can see. You know, basically.' Dean laughed uneasily.  
'This is crazy.' Sam sighed, he pressed his face closer to the windshield to struggle to see. 'Dean there is a sign up ahead. Maybe it's somewhere we can stop.'  
'What does it say?'  
'I can't make it out. Drive slower would you?' He squinted harder. 'It says Cafe, coffee house. It's a coffee house! That's perfect.'  
'You know Sam they had coffee back at the General store. If you were so thirsty we could have just gotten coffee there.'  
'No, you dick. We need shelter.' There was a loud thud against the car as a large branch hit the windshield. Both Sam and Dean yelled out in surprise. 'We're going to get killed. Why are you so dead set on not stopping!?'  
'I just don't think we need to.' He kept his cool as they rolled forward, the car skidding around more violently on the road.  
'Seriously Dean were going to die in this car!'  
'Well, at least we'll die happy, isn't that right baby.' He said speaking to the car.  
'You're gross you know that.' He shook his head. 'Really though stop being pigheaded for a minute and just pull over at the coffee shop.'  
'I'm not being pigheaded.' He chuckled at his brothers panic.  
'Yes you are, please just pull the goddamned car over!'

'Okay, Okay. Don't get so upset about it.' The car drove faster as they passed the sign 'Coffee 1.5 Miles.' Dean turned the radio up louder to drown out the sounds of the storm, he was trying his hardest not to alarm his brother, but he was beginning to realize they were in real danger. The car roared ahead and a small shop began coming into focus up ahead. He sighed a relieved breath as they came closer and closer to the cafe. He just hoped that there would be someone inside who would take them in.  
'Dean, look behind us.' Sam gasped. Dean looked in the rear view mirror and as clear as day he saw a tornado coming up behind them. It was a few miles away. His blood turned ice cold and his breath halted. 'Dean there's the coffee shop!' Sam yelled out as Dean was about to drive by it. He slammed on the breaks and both brothers held on tightly. Dean threw the car into park and both boys jumped out. 'What if there is no one here.' Sam cried out.  
'Go around back. If they're here, they're in a underground shelter it would be around back.' The boys ran to the back and began pounding on the basement door. They yelled repeatedly, but there was no answer. 'We've got to get in there. That thing is coming right for us.' Dean yelled at his brother who was sheet white. 'Maybe there is an entrance through the coffee shop.' As soon as the words escaped his mouth the cellar door creaked and the handle moved. Both boys eyes were wide with anticipation. A young man's face peeked out at them between the crack in the door.  
'What are you doing out there!?' He asked them with great concern.  
'Let us in!' Dean yelled too overzealously. 'The tornado is right behind us.'  
'Now hold on a minute.' The man peered into the cellar behind him.  
'We have to get in there, please.' Dean pulled the door open without an invitation.  
'Wait!' The man yelled as a big black lab pushed past the two of them. 'The dog!'  
'Oh, shit.' The words escaped Deans lips as he watched the dog bound past them and out into the yard. He shook his head in disbelief. 'You've got to be kidding me.'  
'No!' A girls voice screamed out behind them. She pushed open the other and looked at the boys. 'Did he run!?'  
'He did.' Dean shook his head. 'I didn't know, I'm sorry.'  
'Stop being sorry and get out of my way.' She pushed past Dean and Sam and began to run out side after the dog. 'Bowie, please stop boy!'  
'Wait a minute!' Dean yelled after her. He looked to the man who had opened the door. He stood shivering with a cane in his hand and a bewildered look on his face. 'She can't be out there in the storm.' He told the man.  
'I know. She loves that dog.' He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. 'I don't know what to do.' he looked at Dean.  
'What's her name?'  
'It's Olivia.' He put his hands up to his mouth and made a funnel shape. 'Olivia, honey come back!' The man yelled out into the storm. 'Olivia, where are you!?'  
'She can't hear you.' Sam shook his head looking out after the girl.  
'I can't go after her.' The man motioned to the cane. 'I'm sorry.'  
'Shit, Sam get inside.' Dean shook his head furiously. 'I'll get her.'  
'Dean, you can't go out there.' Sam protested.  
'Sam shut up and go inside. She's going to die if I don't get her.' He took a deep breath preparing himself for the run outside in the storm. Sam looked into his brothers dark brown eyes, he knew that Dean was going to do what he wanted no matter what Sam said.  
'Just be careful please.' Sam pleaded with his brother.  
'I will, just close the door until you hear me knock. It'll be fine. I'll bring her back.'  
'Okay. Knock four times when you get back.' The man stuttered.

'Great, four times.' He took another deep breath and looked out to the field where the girl had ran to. 'Hey!' He yelled out after the girl. He ran as fast as he could into the woods that surrounded the house. His feet pounded the grass that was already turning muddy from the rain. He looked ahead and kept running. The torrential rain was blinding to Dean especially as he ran. He bobbed and weaved through the trees and shrubs. His shoulders grazed the branches. He winced as his shirt sleeve tore. He could barely see straight. All of his clothes were completely soaked through. He shivered and struggled to keep moving forward. The girl ran fast in front of him, but he was catching up to her. She ran yelling the dogs name over and over. He attempted to yell but the storm was too loud. He yelled out again getting closer and closer to her. She turned around quickly to look at Dean. He slowed down as he approached her. She stopped moving and looked up into the sky. Dean stopped next to her and looked into her frightened eyes . She raised her eyebrows nervously at him. Her long red hair was whipping around wildly. She looked ahead again and Dean followed her gaze up to the sky. The sky grew blacker as he observed funnel of the tornado coming closer. He gripped onto her shoulder. She was silent, the only sound was a long gasp for air as she looked up into the wild storm.  
'What are you doing!?' He yelled. 'Were going to get killed out here. Look at that thing!' The dark black clouds loomed faster and faster in a circular motion as they approached them.  
'I know but...' She turned around to face Dean. 'I can't leave my dog!'  
'What are you crazy!?' He yelled at her through the wind. 'In about one minute that tornado is going to swallow you up.'  
'I can't leave my dog. Why did you let him out!?' She cried out.  
'How was I supposto know there was a dog inside!?'  
'I have to get him.'  
'Listen, we have to go back. Come on' He pulled her by the shoulder.  
'I'm not going.' She yelled pulling her arm away from him.  
'This is ridiculous.' He shook his head. He put his arms around the girls waist and clasped his fingers together.  
'What the hell are you doing?' She demanded trying to pry his fingers apart.  
'I'm not going to let you die out here.' He hoisted her up against his shoulder until her legs were far off the ground.  
'You can't do this. Put me down.' She yelled. Dean ignored her pleas and began running back to the basement. Her words became more intense as she cursed him out. They inched closer to the building and Dean realized he had never been spoken to with such hatred before. The girls voice began to break up as she screamed and pounded on his back with her hands. Dean felt his arms beginning to tire as they approached the house. He kicked hard on the door four times and waited for the man to let them in. The door suddenly flung open. The wind blew hard into the basement and the water poured in with them. Dean climbed inside with the girl still in his arms.  
'Close the door!' He yelled to the man. The basement door slammed hard. The girl stopped speaking as Dean placed her onto the ground. He took a step backwards away from her, she was eerily silent. Her chest heaved up and down from being out of breath. He looked to the door as the man put a large beam of wood against it. He hoped that maybe now they were inside she would calm down.  
'Don't you feel better now that were inside?' He asked her as he turned back towards her he was greeted with a hard fist. The blow knocked him backwards an inch or two. His mind swirled as he tried to understand what had just happened. He turned back in shock to look at the girl.  
'How dare you.' She snarled at him.  
'How dare me!? You just punched me in the face!' He shot back at her. His hands cradled his wounded cheek.  
'Dale? Do you have a shotgun down here?' She asked the man with the cane.  
'I'm not sure Miss Olivia, why do you ask?'  
'Because I'm going to blow this guys goddamned head off.'  
'Whoa, whoa. Before you go blowing my head off, maybe you should be thinking about how I just saved your life.'  
'You've got to be kidding me.' She shook her head.  
'Does it look like I'm kidding?' He took a step closer to her.  
'Dean, maybe that's not the most helpful thing to say right now.' Sam interjected from behind him.  
'Shut up Sam.' Dean yelled.  
'You had no right to do what you did.' She fumed.  
'Save your life?'  
'My dog is out there, because of you. And now he's going to die in the storm!' Her voice began to crack.  
'I told you I didn't know he was in there. It's not like I did it on purpose!'  
'Maybe if you listened first instead of just pulling open the door.'  
'Maybe if you had more control over your dog.'  
'That dog was all I had in the world. You ruined my life.' She collapsed onto the hard cement floor. She pulled off her drenched sweater and threw it directly at Dean. She put her head down into her lap and covered her face with her hands. Dean watched as her body shivered in the cold wet dress she wore. He looked to his brother for guidance. Dean was never good with emotions. Sam motioned for Dean to continue talking to her.  
'Hold on.' Dean's face softened as he looked down to the girl on the ground. Her big green eyes welled up with tears. He felt an awful stabbing pain in his chest as her eyes met with his. 'I didn't mean it.'  
'Bowie was the only family I had left.' She whispered. Dean observed the color of her lips were slightly blue. The impulse to press his lips against hers to warm then entered his head. He shook the thought away quickly.  
'Hey, your freezing.' He said.  
'I'm just fine.'  
'No you're not. I didn't save your life for you to go and die of hypothermia in this dingy basement.'  
'I don't really care right now.'  
'Come on, stop that. Dale, is there a blanket or something down here?'  
'Sure we've got a bunch of old stuff in boxes.' Dale hobbled close to Dean and handed him some dry clothes and a blanket. Dean wrapped the blanket around her. 'Here try and dry off.'  
'Thanks.' She shivered under the blanket. Her fingers rang out the excess moisture in her hair.  
'Hey, I'm sorry I didn't let you chase after the dog.' Dean felt compelled to explain himself. 'I just couldn't leave you out there.'  
'I know.' She exhaled. 'It's not really your fault, I'm just upset.'  
'Maybe, he found a safe place. You never know.' Dean attempted to cheer her up.  
'I don't think so.' She wrapped the blanket around her and pulled the dress over her head. 'Turn around for a second please.' Dean did as instructed. When he turned around she was wearing the long oversized t-shirt. 'I loved that dog.' She shook her head in disappointment. Dean sat down next to her on the cement.  
'I'm really sorry.' He genuinely apologize. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly in his. He felt the chill in her fingertips and tried to warm them. The skin on her hands was soft. Dean felt captivated by her touch. He stared at their hands. 'Listen, after the storm has subsided I'll help you find the dog.'  
'I appreciate it, but you don't have to. It's not your fault, I'm cursed.'  
'No, you were right, I let him out. It's my fault. Right Sam?' Dean looked over to his brother who was watching them intently from across the room. 'Me and my brother will help you. Won't we?'  
'Of course.' Sam smiled awkwardly. His eyes fixated on them. He was surprised at how affectionate Dean was towards the girl. He walked towards them and put his hand out to the girl. 'I'm Sam by the way.'  
'Hi Sam.' She smiled warmly. She pulled her hands away from Dean and shook Sam's hand with enthusiasm. 'I'm Olivia.'  
'Olivia.' Dean smiled at her. 'I'm Dean.'  
'Nice to meet you.' She shook her head at him. She lifted her hand to Deans cheek bone. 'It's starting to bruise.' She said fighting back a smile.  
'Great, there go my handsome good looks.'  
'Don't worry, your looks weren't that good to begin with. This may actually be an improvement.' Olivia teased him.  
'Yeah, you find this funny?' Dean pretended to be angry with Olivia.  
'I do.' She smiled. The wind continued to howl outside and the house shook.  
'Okay everyone.' The man with the cane spoke. 'We should all stay away from the door.'  
'Okay.' everyone agreed.  
'Were going to move everyone into the far room on the South side of the basement.' He said directing his speech to the boys. Dean stood up and shook his head. 'Dean, this is my wife Laura and my boy Smitty.' He said pointing to a mousy looking woman with a young child on her lap sitting on a pile of boxes.  
'It's nice to meet you.' Dean spoke. 'Sorry about all the excitement.'  
'It's no problem. As long as you are all okay now.' Laura smiled. 'Olivia?'  
'I'm fine Laura, thank you.' She said standing up.  
'I'll fix some dinner for us.' Laura announced to the room. 'We just have a few cans of soup and a small hot plate but you are welcome to join us boys.'  
'Thank you.' Sam replied.  
'Laura, do you need any help?' Olivia asked her.  
'No, no I'm fine.' She put the child on a small blanket next to her. 'Maybe if you and Dean could pull out the extra folding chairs, they are somewhere behind the boxes of Christmas decorations.'  
'Sure, we will find them.' Olivia smiled.  
'Sam can you help Dale set up the table in the other room?'  
'Absolutely.' Sam agreed.  
'Okay, well lets find these chairs.' Dean smiled at Olivia. She shook her head and walked to the other side of the room, Dean followed. She took a deep breath and forced out a smile. Dean tried to think of something funny to say, he felt that it was his job to try and cheer her up.  
'So, did you name your dog after the singer?' He asked her. 'Bowie? Like David Bowie?'  
'Yeah, what else would he be named after?' She had an attitude to her speech that bordered on flirtatious.  
'I don't know, you could be some kind of knife enthusiast.'  
'Do I look like a knife enthusiast?' She rolled her eyes at him.  
'I don't know, maybe. I mean you sure are violent so, it's not that far off.'  
'I am not violent.' She retorted.  
'You punched me in the face.'  
'You deserved it.'  
'Fine.' He put his hands up to his face in defense. Olivia pulled a dusty box away from the wall. There were many more stacked up behind it.  
'Well, are you going to help me?' She asked him.  
'Yeah. Move over.' He said pulling another box out. Olivia took a step to the side and watched as he began moving all the boxes around.  
'You like taking charge don't you?' She baited him.  
'What? You asked me to help?' He stared back at her with amazement.  
'I didn't ask you to take over. Are you always like this?'  
'Like what?' He shook his head. She stared back at him with a mischievous smile on her face. He dropped a box on the ground. 'Forget it, you can do it all yourself.'  
'Oh, come on.' She teased him. 'Are you really mad?'  
'No.' He replied defensively. 'Man, people around here are crazy.'  
'I'm not actually from here.' She revealed as Dean had suspected. 'I'm from Philadelphia.'  
'I knew you weren't from the sticks.'  
'Oh you did? Wow, your so observant.' She replied sarcastically. 'Listen, just because I called you on your bullshit domineering tendencies doesn't make me crazy.'  
'Oh, I know, I don't really think your not crazy. Your just sore because it's you that likes to take charge and be in control. You can't handle someone else who's assertive.'  
'What?' She gasped at him.  
'I bet everyone just goes along with whatever you say. Isn't that right?'  
'No.'  
'I bet you can't stand someone who's not going to kiss your butt. That scares you doesn't it?'  
'You are so wrong.' She narrowed her eyes at him taking a step closer.  
'I don't think so.' He kept his eyes glued on hers.  
'Are you always this obnoxious?'  
'Pretty much.' He smiled at her wider.  
'Alright then smarty, you think you have me figured out? Tell me more.'  
'Well, lets see.' He stared at her for a minute trying to figure her out. There was something overwhelmingly attractive about her. Besides her physical appearance she was smart and bold. Dean wasn't used to being around women with those characteristics.  
'Times up.' She said taking a step back. 'You've got nothing.'  
'Hold on a minute.' He exhaled audibly. 'Okay. Well first of all you're different.'  
'Wow.'  
'Your intelligent and creative. I bet your some kind of artist.'  
'Sort of. I'm a writer.'  
'Close enough.' He shook his head in affirmation.' A writer.' He smiled as he walked back towards the boxes. 'Do you mind if I continue or do you want to pull out the boxes?' He asked pointing to the dust pile.  
'Please, go ahead.'  
'Thanks.' He moved a few more boxes away from the wall causing dust to float up into the air. They both began to cough as the dust hit them in the face. 'Let me guess, you write thick existential novels? About how society is evil. Or maybe feminist theory. That's it! You write books like 'Why men are the weaker sex' and 'Sisterhood is Sacred' He smiled at her.  
'You are such an idiot.' She shook her head at him.' Men are the weaker sex though. Your right about that.'  
'Of course.'  
'I don't write feminist theory books. Though after meeting you I might start.'  
'Well, what do you write then?'  
'I'm actually a travel writer.'  
'No way.' He shook his head with surprise. 'That's actually kind of cool.'  
'Yup. That's why I'm out here in the middle of no where. I'm working on a book about small town diners and coffee shops. I've been staying with the Thompson's for a week or so.'  
'That's interesting. You spend that long in each shop.'  
'No, I knew the Thompson's from before. I did a book of photography a few years back. They were a big part of it. A picture of their shop even won an award.'  
'That's impressive. So, your a writer and a photographer.'  
'I suppose so.' She twitched her fingers.  
'I knew you were a creative type.'  
'Right. So, now that you know all about me. What about you? What are you doing around here? You and your brother looking for the best cup of coffee in South Dakota?'  
'Well, were sort of traveling around the country.'  
'That's cool. For any particular reason?'  
'Well technically we're working.' Dean revealed accidentally. He immediately bit his lip for letting that piece of information slip out.  
'What do you do for work?'  
'Well...' He scrambled his brain to think of a good lie to tell her. His mind drew a blank. He had lied a million different times to a million different people about why he and his brother were on the road. 'It's just...' He stopped mid sentence again, for some reason he felt as though he almost couldn't lie to Olivia.  
'It's what?'  
'Well, actually Sam is running from the cops.' He could not believe the words as they came out of his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly embarrassed by his bad attempt to lie.  
'Sam?' She laughed. 'I don't believe it. He doesn't really look like the criminal type.'  
'He doesn't?'  
'No, he looks like he could be a college baseball player. Not a criminal.'  
'That's pretty good.' Dean chuckled. 'He actually did play baseball in college.'  
'If you had said it was you, running from the cops I would have believed that.'  
'Me?' Dean shook his head.  
'Come on.' She smiled. 'Tell me the truth. Sam's no criminal.'  
'No, he's not.' Dean shook his head.  
'Well, tell me why you guys are really doing on the road.'  
'The thing is we're...' Dean trailed off trying to think of anything but the truth. For some reason it seemed like the truth was trying its hardest to leak through. 'Were looking for.' He stopped himself from continuing his sentence. His eyes darted around the room in a panic.  
'Antiques.' Sam interjected.  
'Antiques?' Dean repeated.  
'We're specialty antique dealers.' Sam continued. 'Dean's just a little embarrassed, he thinks Antique dealer doesn't sound manly enough.'  
'What?' Dean scoffed.  
'I'm surprised.' She laughed  
'Yeah. We've been doing it for a while.' Sam continued to speak. He gazed quickly over to his brother observing the look of desperation in his eyes begin to dissipate.  
'How did you get into that line of work?'  
'You see, our dad died about a year ago and we were left to take charge of the family business. We own a pretty respectable antique store back in Maine. Part of the job is investigating rare antique buys. We spend about half the year going to people's houses to find rare things that would be good in the shop. If we can sell it back home we buy it, and either ship it back or take it back ourselves.'  
'That's interesting.' She said turning back to look at Dean.  
'Yeah, we enjoy it.' Dean shook his head in agreement.  
'Why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning?' She asked  
'I don't know. I thought maybe you would think it was lame.'  
'Why do you care?' She asked smiling at him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He knew Sam was watching them cautiously. He looked back to the pile of boxes and saw the top of one of the folding chairs peeking out. He took a step quickly towards the pile.  
'Look, there they are.' He pulled out one of the chairs.  
'Great.' Olivia smiled. 'I'll bring these to the Thompson's, can you get the rest?'  
'Sure can.' Dean smiled.  
'Thanks Dean.' She walked away with a folding chair tucked under each of her arms. Sam took a step closer to his brother.  
'Um... Dean?' He spoke as soon as they were alone. He took another step closer.  
'Don't even say it Sam.' Dean looked back to make sure Olivia was out of sight. He pulled two more chairs out and dusted them off. Sam stared back at his brother with a big smile on his face.  
'Running from the cops?' He blurted out.  
'It was a weak moment.' Dean replied quickly trying to brush off the incident.  
'I'll say.'  
'What do you want me to say?' Dean turned around to see Sam still smiling.' You saved the day. Okay?'  
'I wasn't saying that. It's just what if I hadn't walked up at that moment.'  
'Well you did.'  
'You should be more careful Dean.'  
'Don't.' Dean gave his brother a stern look. 'I don't even want to hear it from you.' He took a few steps away from him 'Are you going to come eat or not?  
'Yeah, I'm coming.' Sam snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

'You know it's been pretty quiet out there for a while. Do you think it's safe to go outside yet?' Olivia asked the room.  
'It's probably fine. Let me go look.' Dean walked to the door. He pulled the large beam away and unlocked the deadbolt. The door was heavy and he pulled it open slowly. Outside the sun was beginning to shine through. He looked around the yard, it was a mess. There were trees down and debris all over the place. Directly in front of him he saw a muffler. He felt a sense of dread, fearing this was all that was left of his car. He inspected it closer and realized it wasn't actually his muffler. 'Thank God.' He sighed.  
'Oh, God.' Olivia moaned behind them. 'That's mine isn't it?' She said walking up to the crunched car part.  
'Well it's not my muffler. But you know it could be any car.' He said trying to be positive about it. Sam walked outside to inspect the damage with the other two. They all walked around trying to asses the situation. A few hundred yards away Dean saw the back seat of a blue Ford. He turned to look at Olivia who was staring at it behind him. 'Is that?'  
'That's her.' She sighed. 'Great.'  
'Hey Guys!' Sam shouted from the front of the house. 'Your not going to believe this.' Dean and Olivia rushed to see what Sam was shouting about. Right where they had parked it was Dean's Black Chevy. The car glistened in the sunlight, it looked exactly the way it did when they left it. It was in perfect condition, not even a scratch.  
'It can't be.' Dean laughed. 'My God, doesn't she look beautiful.' He put his arms across the roof of the car and kissed it.'  
'It's not possible. Dean look!' Sam pointed to the back seat of the car. There on the back seat was a small black lab smiling at them.  
'No way!' Olivia yelled.  
'Wait a minute, how the hell did he get in there?' Dean scratched his head looking at the dog inside.  
'It's a miracle!' She cried out. Sam opened the car door and the dog bounded out and into Olivia's arms. She squeezed the dog and kissed him repeatedly on the head. 'I don't understand.' She looked up at Dean and Sam. 'How can this be?'  
'I honestly don't know.' Sam shook his head. 'Either way it's pretty amazing.'  
'It sure is.' Dean sighed and crouched down to the dog. 'Hey you.' Dean greeted the dog, scratching his head. The dog leaned into Dean's touch. 'You would not believe what physical and emotional pain I had to endure over you running off.' He spoke to the dog.  
'Oh, get over it already.' Olivia shook her head at Dean. She scratched the dogs belly. 'Bowie, my sweet boy. Don't ever run away like that again. I thought I had lost you forever.'  
'Well all and all this ended really well.' Sam sighed.  
'Yeah, except for my car.'  
'Right. Well, where are you headed next? We can give you a ride in town.' Dean offered.  
'Dean, wait.' Sam protested.  
'No, no that's okay. I'll just walk into town tomorrow or something. You know figure out my next move from there.'  
'That's a stupid idea.' Dean shook his head at her.  
'Excuse me.'  
'I said that's a stupid idea. Let us give you a ride.'  
'I don't want a ride.'  
'Where is your next stop?' He asked.  
'It doesn't matter, it can be anywhere. I have a list of places all over the country so, wherever I end up next there is where I need to be.'  
'You don't have a plan or anything.' He questioned her.  
'I have enough money from the last few books that I can take my time with this one, so no technically I don't have a solid plan.'  
'Well, we can't just leave you stranded here.'  
'I'm not stranded. And, I can take care of myself, but thank you.'  
'Yeah Dean, why don't you leave her alone.'  
'How far is it to town?'  
'It's walk able.' She answered him.  
'Hey, Dean.' Sam interrupted their conversation. 'Can I talk to you for a minute.'  
'Not right now Sam.'  
'Dean. Seriously.'  
'Your starting to get on my nerves Sam.'  
'The feeling is mutual.' He shook his head. 'Now will you come over here for a minute.'  
'You should probably go talk to him.' She suggested to Dean.  
'Yeah, okay. But I'm not done with this conversation.' Dean walked over to his brother with an exasperated expression. 'What is it Sam?' The two brothers walked to the other side of the house. 'What do you want?'  
'You realize she can't come with us Dean.'  
'It's just a ride into town Sam. It's fine.'  
'It's not fine. We have to get to Tulsa at some point in case you forgot there is some major supernatural activity going on there.'  
'I'm aware of that Sam. I was the one who figured it out. We have plenty of time anyway.'  
'Really? Plenty of time?'  
'Yes. Plenty of time. What's wrong with you Sam?'  
'Wasn't it you who almost got us killed in a tornado because you were so crazy about staying on schedule?'  
'Did we die? No. everything is fine. I'm just saying this day is pretty much ruined. Why don't we just take it easy and we will head out in a little while.'  
'I can't believe you are this crazy over a girl.'  
'This isn't because of the girl.'  
'I don't know. It seems to me you are aren't using your brain to think about this one Dean.'  
'Okay, listen in case you forgot I've been doing this job longer than you have. I know what goes along with it. Keeping a low profile is integral. I'm not going to screw that up and tell this girl what were really doing on the road so just drop it.'  
'Okay good.'  
'And stop talking to me like I'm the little brother here, Sammy.'  
'Fine. I think we should get going though.'  
'Whatever you want.' Dean turned to walk away from his brother.  
'Okay why don't you just say goodbye to her. And who knows maybe we'll see her at some other point on the road.'  
'No we won't.' Dean shot his brother a cold look. He began walking away. On the other side of the yard where he and Olivia had been talking was now desolate. She wasn't anywhere in the yard. She wasn't standing next to the car anymore. He walked to the back of the house to see if she was back by the cellar door but she had vanished. His heart began beating faster, he didn't want that to be it. He wanted to at least say goodbye. 'Olivia.' He yelled out. He went back to the front of the house where Sam was loading their belongings back into the trunk of the car. He ran up the few stairs to the front porch. He saw Olivia inside pouring herself a cup of coffee. He pulled open the door. 'Olivia?'  
'What?' She looked up at him with surprise.  
'I thought you left.'  
'Not yet. I told you I was going to head in town tomorrow.' The dog was laying in the corner chewing on a dog bone.  
'Well, I guess we are leaving now.'  
'Okay. Be safe out there.'  
'I will.' He walked closer to her.  
'Don't let any old grannies try and swindle you on antiques.'  
'I won't.' He inched closer and closer to her. He watched her long fingers as they wrapped around the old ceramic coffee cup. She put the cup up to her lips and sipped it. He watched her mouth open slightly sipping the warm liquid.  
'Maybe I'll see you again some day. You know, passing by.' She said forcing out a smile.  
'Maybe.' Deans heart was beating even faster, he felt his chest tighten as he inched closer to Olivia. She put the coffee cup down and stared back at him.' Dean?'  
'Yes.'  
'Thank you. You know, for saving my life.'  
'Hey, it's no problem.' He tried to be casual about it.  
'I mean it. And, I'm sorry I punched you in the face.'  
'No, your not.' He smiled at her, now inches away from him.'  
'I am, kind of.'  
'Your a bad liar.' His hand reached to hers, and he pulled her in one swift motion towards him. She stared back at him with wide eyes. Neither of them said anything. His other hand moved slowly up her back and cradled her head. She gripped his waist tightly between her fingers. Dean, moved his face towards her and kissed her deeply. The electrical charge he had felt in her fingers was even more intense on her lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's back pulling at his skin. He struggled to catch his breath as he kissed her deeper. He opened his eyes momentarily to look at her face. She pulled back from him and gasped for air.  
'Dean.' She pleaded.  
'What?' He asked pulling her toward him once more. They again kissed with more intensity than either had ever felt. He felt like he couldn't control his actions around her. Everything about her made him feel alive.  
'Excuse me' Sam cleared his throat trying to interrupt the two. Dean continued to kiss Olivia hoping that Sam would just go away. He felt Olivia pull back from him slightly. 'Dean. Seriously.' Sam's voice got louder. Dean pulled back hearing his brother call his name again.  
'What is it Sam?' He answered with exasperation. He turned around to see Olivia's smile. He smiled quickly back at her, causing her to blush and direct her eyes to the floor.  
'We have a problem.'  
'What is it now?'  
'The car. It won't start.'

'Well, that's that.' Dean sighed throwing a rag onto the ground. 'I can't figure out what's wrong with it but it's definitely not going anywhere today.'  
'You think something happened during the storm?' Sam asked as he continued to look in the engine.  
'I'm telling you Sam, it looks fine. There is no logical explanation as to why it won't start.' Dean shook his head.  
'Boys?' Dale approached them. 'I just called my cousin Carl, he runs the local auto body shop. He can have it towed in town first thing in the morning.'  
'That's really nice.' Dean smiled. 'Thanks Dale.'  
'It's no problem really.'  
'Thanks a lot Dale.' Sam replied.  
'I'm not sure where I'm going to put you boys for the night. We only have the one couch, that Olivia has been staying on. I suppose I can set up some blankets and pillows for you on the floor if you don't mind.'  
'That won't be necessary, we can sleep in the car. We've done it before.' Dean offered.  
'Nonsense. Let me get you some blankets to set up.'  
'Only if it's not an inconvenience.' Sam said.  
'No, it's nice to have a full house. We don't get too many visitors around here and well, you both seem like nice young men.'  
'Are you sure about that?' Olivia remarked looking at Dean.  
'Thanks.'  
'I'm kidding.' She laughed.  
'Well, thank you Dale.'  
'Sure. Sam will you help me inside?' Dale asked him.  
'Absolutely.' He looked over to his brother.  
'I'll be inside in a few minutes Sam.'  
'Okay.' He looked into his brother eyes skeptically.  
'Thanks Sam.' Dean said trying to dismiss his brother. He waited for Dale and Sam to walk back into the house. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the hood of the car. His mind continued to drift back to the kiss he shared with Olivia earlier.  
'Well Dean, I hope they can figure out what's wrong with it at the shop.' Olivia said, looking into the engine of the car.  
'I hope so.' Dean said pulling out a flask of whiskey from his back pocket. 'I love this car, but whenever anything goes wrong with it always ends up costing me an arm and a leg.' He took a large sip of the flask. He offered the drink to Olivia.  
'Thanks.' She smiled taking a big sip. She let out a relived sigh. 'That's what I needed.'  
'Yeah?' He smiled at her taking another big sip. 'You're a whiskey drinking kind of girl.'  
'It's not a boys only drink you know.' She took the bottle from Dean again. Her lips pressed up against the metal he watched her intently.  
'I know that.'  
'Are you sure?' She took another sip.  
'So, how did you become this whiskey drinking, badass traveling writer?' Dean began. 'What did you read On the Road one too many times?'  
'That's funny you say that DEAN.' She smiled acknowledging Dean's name as a character from the same story.  
'Ha-ha.' Dean shook his head. 'Seriously though.'  
'Well, I actually started writing when I was really young. Probably around nine or ten. I would sit in my attic and write stories. It's always been an escape for me.'  
'Did the travel bug bite you later?'  
'Well, I never really wanted to travel. Now that I'm on the road It's normal, but it's not what I intended to do. I originally went out for the first time when I was 18. I was just going to go to California. But once I got there I decided I didn't want to stay, and I had no reason to go home so I kept driving. I started writing about all the weird things you find while traveling. I found a publisher who wanted to publish my books and.. here I am.'  
'You went out alone, At 18?' He asked incredulously.  
'Yeah, I didn't have much of a home life. My parents died when I was really young. I bounced around from family members houses, to foster homes. So, once I was old enough to leave I just did it.'  
'So do you really like being on the road all the time?'  
'I don't know, it's like anything else. You like it but you long for something else, something different.'  
'Yeah. I know what you mean.'  
'I have to like it, so I keep moving.'  
'Why do you have to like it? Can't you settle somewhere if you want to?'  
'It's more complicated than that. You know, just cause I've been on my own for so long.'  
'Yeah, I suppose.' Dean felt like Olivia was hiding something from him. He studied her eyes, but she quickly looked away and back to the bottle in her hand. 'What about you? How long have you and your brother been antique dealers?'  
'For as long as I can remember. We've spent most of our lives on the road as well.'  
'I thought you grew up in Maine.'  
'That's just where were from. As boys we traveled around the country with our dad. You see our mom died when we were young too. Dad didn't really want to stay put after that so he took us with us wherever he went.'  
'You must have be close with him.'  
'Yeah we were.'  
'I'm sorry Dean.'  
'Thanks.' He attempted to smile back at her. 'It's weird. Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I think that he's still alive.' He shook the bottle upside down.  
'That's tough. Luckily my parents have been gone for so long it's almost like I never had them.'  
'That's awful.'  
'Yeah. I guess it is.' She laughed nervously. 'Why don't we talk about something else.' She eyed the flask in Dean's hand. 'Do you have anymore of that?'  
'I do but it's in the trunk.'  
'Well let's get it.' She walked away from him towards the trunk. He followed her close behind watching her as she walked.  
'I can't get it right now.' He informed her remembering the arsenal of weapons he had in the trunk.  
'Why not?'  
'I just don't want you to see how messy the trunk is.' He lowered his eyes and moved in closer to her. Her hair smelled of citrus.  
'You're such a liar.' She scoffed.  
'Maybe.' He gently pressed her body against the car. She stared back at him with intensity. Dean took a step closer to her pressing his body into hers and wrapping his arms around her. She pulled his neck towards her and began kissing him. He closed his eyes tightly feeling her velvet tongue press into his skin. He panted hard feeling the electricity flow throughout his body until he couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and placed her on the hood of the trunk. He kissed her lips deeply and openly. His hands moved up and down her body slowly. 'Goddamn it.' He moaned. 'Get in the car.'  
'Is that an order?' She taunted him.  
'Yes.'  
'Alright then.' She pushed him off her and slid down the hood. She didn't speak but kept eye contact with him. Her hands reached out for the door handle and she opened the door to the backseat. She climbed in and laid down. Dean felt nervous as he prepared to climb in the car with her. Her chest heaved up and down in anticipation. He ducked into the back seat pulling the door closed with one hand. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips.

The car shook violently and Olivia bolted up straight. She turned around to look at Dean who laid on the seat behind her. He looked at her puzzled.  
'What the hell is that?' She asked. Dean sat up slightly to see a large belt attached to the front of the car.  
'Oh.' He laughed and laid his head back onto the seat. 'They're towing the car.' He shook his head. 'Wait, they're towing the car. We have to get out.'  
'We can't.' She protested pushing him backwards. 'I'm not wearing any clothes.' She pointed to Deans leather jacket that was draped over her.  
'Oh right. Neither am I.' They both laughed as the front of the car lifted up. 'We'll figure it out when we get to the station.'  
'God, I'm so tired.' She turned around to face Dean. He pulled on his pants.  
'Yeah, sorry the backseat isn't that comfortable. Especially with two people.'  
'No, I was actually pretty comfortable, and it was actually nice not to sleep alone. I just, kept waking up.'  
'Bad dreams?' He asked  
'Always.' She sighed. 'I've had them for as long as I can remember. I thought that I'd outgrow nightmares but apparently that's not the case.'  
'What did you dream about last night?'  
'I don't know. Stupid stuff.'  
'Tell me.'  
'I don't want to.' Her face flushed red in her cheeks.  
'Nah, don't be embarrassed. Sam has nightmares all the time. I'm used to it.'  
'They're pretty strange.' She pulled her dress over her head and tied her hair back in a ponytail.  
'Okay fine, I'll tell you about my dreams, last week I had this dream I was on the Jerry Springer show. And this guy, well I think he was a guy...'  
'Dean.' She stopped him.  
'Yeah?'  
'That's not helping.'  
'Sorry.'  
'Okay. I'll tell you. I dreamt about this woman.'  
'Yeah?' Dean smiled.  
'Not that kind of a dream, pervert.'  
'She's a witch. She's awful, she's always following me.' She shuddered and moved away from Dean. 'Sorry. I hate it.'  
'That's okay. At least it's over now right?'  
'Well, sort of.'  
"But it's just a dream.'  
'Well, the witch that I dream about, she's a real person.'  
'What do you mean?' Dean studied her face for sarcasm. She seemed to genuinely believe what she was talking about.  
'Forget it. I don't want to tell you anymore. Your going to think I'm crazy.'  
'I promise I won't.' He reached out to her and squeezed her hand. 'Really.'  
'Are you sure.'  
'Yes I'm sure.'  
'Fine. I'll tell you only because after today I won't ever see you again.' Dean shook his head at her.  
'Okay, go ahead then.' He sighed.  
'Well, you see before my Dad met my Mom he was married to another woman.'  
'Scandalous.' He chuckled.  
'Can you not?' She gave him a scolding look.  
'Sorry, continue.'  
'She was an evil woman, she practiced black magic. My dad didn't know it at the time, but she had put a spell on him to make him fall in love with her. After a few weeks they were married. A few years into their marriage my Dad saw my Mom walking by a lake. He fell instantly in love with her.'  
'Okay.'  
'This broke her spell over him. My dad had realized that all this time he felt nothing for the woman. He didn't know what to do, he loved my mother instantly. Everywhere he went he saw my mother. It got too hard for him, so one day he told the witch they couldn't be married anymore. Six months later he married my mother. A few months after that my mom became pregnant. They kept it a secret from everyone until one day the witch ran into them and she saw my mom's big belly. The witch was never able to have children with my father and this infuriated her. She put a curse on the unborn baby so intense that my mother went into early labor, and it almost killed her, and me.'  
'That's awful.'  
'She was angry that I hadn't died as she planned. So, a few days later she went into the hospital. And while my mother was sleeping and she put a curse on me, laying one thumb on my shoulder.'  
'Weird.' He looked at her shoulder and saw a dark scar.  
'Yeah. She vowed that I would spend my life alone. That anyone who got close to me would suffer a terrible fate.'  
'Wait, how often do you have this dream?'  
'No, that's not the dream that's the back story. That's what really happened.'  
'Wait, your dad married a witch, like in real life?'  
'I know it's unbelievable. I knew you would think I'm crazy.'  
'I don't.'  
'When I told you I was cursed, I wasn't kidding.'  
'You really think your cursed?'  
'Absolutely. The pattern is two years, pretty much without exception. Anyone who gets near me suffers. My parents died before my second birthday. Carbon monoxide poisoning, that for some reason didn't affect me. My aunt, took me in after that, gone two years later. Car accident. Foster parents dead in two years. Teachers or mentors of any kind I took a liking to, dead in two years. Anyone who gets too close to me, shows love for me dies. Bowie's the only one that's been with me for more than two years. When he got out that day I just assumed it was time.'  
'But he didn't die. You know maybe it's all a coincidence. Or maybe the curse is broken.'  
'I don't think so.' She shook her head. 'I don't want to talk about this anymore it's embarrassing. Your really sweet not to make fun of me for it but I'm done talking.'  
'Well, then I have to tell you something too. It might make you feel better.'  
'What is it?'  
'We can help you.'  
'Who? You and Sam? Are you guys sleep experts too? You want to get rid of my nightmares?'  
'We can find her. Olivia, this is what we do.' Dean couldn't believe what he was telling her. His mouth seemed to move independently of his common sense.  
'Find who, the witch? You're making fun of me.' She shook her head in disbelief. 'That's not funny. I knew I shouldn't tell you.'  
'I'm not making fun of you I swear.'  
'Okay then how are you and Sam the antique dealers going to help remove an evil witches curse?'  
'Well for starters, were not really antique dealers.'  
'I fucking knew it.' She shook her head at Dean. 'In the basement, Sam had to lie for you. I can't believe he picked antique dealers.'  
'Yeah, yeah. Your amazing, you know everything. Listen what we are is.' He took a deep breath, he was about to reveal his secret for the first time in his life. Up until this point the only people who knew the truth about what he did were his father, brother and himself.' Olivia, were hunters.'  
'Hunters?'  
'Yes, but we don't hunt animals. We hunt...supernatural things. Spirits, evil, demons that kind of thing. We've been doing it for years. Well, I've been doing it longer than Sam. He took some time off to go to college.'  
'You know what, you could have just not said anything.' She glared back at him. 'This is why I usually stay away from people.' She grabbed at the rest of her clothing off the car floor.  
'Hold on.' Dean grabbed the pieces of material out of her hand. 'I'm not kidding you.' He gripped her hands in his.  
'Did you felt that? ' He asked her.  
'Feel what?' She glared back at him.  
'When I touch you it feels...'  
'Like electricity?'  
'Exactly.' He pulled his hands away. 'Listen maybe we were supposto meet you. So we could help you. Sam and I have a whole arsenal of information about these kinds of things, we can find out more about her, track her and kill her. Then the curse will be broken. You can live your life like a normal person.'  
'That sounds wonderful and all but I really don't know.'  
'About what?'  
'You and your brother hunting evil spirits?' She shook her head.  
'What? So, you believe in witches and curses but don't believe in demons and ghosts?'  
'I'm not saying that. I just don't know if this kind of thing can work for me.'  
'Why not?'  
'What if we can't find her. What if I go along with the two of you and two years goes by and we never find her. You could be putting yourself in serious danger here.'  
'I promise you. I will find her.' He leaned closer to her face. 'I've tracked and killed more dangerous sprits then some ugly witch with a broken heart.'  
'She's not ugly.' Olivia shook her head. 'She's actually quite breathtaking. Trust me I see her almost every night, but she is pure evil.'  
'Either way. We're going to find her. And were going to kill her.' He smiled confident in his statement. The car stopped short. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and reached for the door handle. 'You stay here. I've got to call my brother.'  
'Wait a minute! Can we talk about this?' She yelled after him, but he was already out of ear shot. He ran by a stunned tow truck driver and burst into the auto body shop.  
'Hi, can I use your phone?'  
'Pay phone around back.' The man looked at him suspiciously. 'You know your only wearing one sock. And isn't that a girls sweatshirt?'  
'Uh...' Dean looked down at his body. He must have put on Olivia's zip up sweat shirt on by mistake. The teeth of the zipper were beginning to break open. 'Costume party.' He ran over to the pay phone and put a quarter in. He dialed his brothers cell phone.  
'Hello?'  
'Sam, it's Dean.'  
'Dean. Where are you?'  
'I'm at the auto body shop.'  
'How did you get there?'  
'Long story. I have to talk to you about Olivia.'  
'Olivia right, what happened to Olivia last night? I noticed she never did sleep on the couch. Come to think of it you never came inside to sleep on the floor either.'  
'Yeah, yeah. That's not what this is about. Well, not really.'  
'Whatever, it's not my business your a grown man.'  
'Thank you.'  
'You can do what you want as long as you realize as soon as the car is fixed were gone.'  
'Okay, remember how Olivia said yesterday that she was cursed?'  
'Yeah, I guess.'  
'Well, it wasn't just a figure of speech. She really believes she is cursed, by a witch.'  
'Are you making this up so she can come along.'  
'No, I swear. She says the witch haunts her dreams. She told me the story about how when she was still in her mothers womb the witch cursed her. That anyone who cares for her only lives for two years and then dies some tragic death.'  
'Great. So you want her to come with us. Do you have a death wish?'  
'No, we can help her. Sam you know we've hunted things like this before. This is a job. We can hunt the witch, kill her and break the curse.'  
'I don't know Dean.' He sighed audibly. 'Wait, did you already tell her all of this? What we do? Please tell me your discussing this with me before you discussed it with her.'  
'Sam, she already believes in supernatural beings.'  
'Damn it Dean.'  
'I had to Sam.'  
'I don't believe you. You know this girl one day, sleep with her and then decide to tell her everything. You don't know her. She could be anyone.'  
'Don't be so upset.'  
'I knew this was going to happen. This is just so unlike you Dean. If I didn't know better I would think you loved this girl.'  
'Sam. Stop it.' He didn't want to think about that.  
'What?'  
'I didn't plan for this to happen, you've got to realize that. I have this feeling...'  
'No, I get it.' Sam softened thinking about a time when he was once in love.  
'Dean?' Olivia's voice interrupted his train of thought.  
'Olivia?' He turned around with a start. 'What's going on?' His voice was nervous. His eyes watched her to see if he could find any evidence that she had heard what he said about her.  
'I was just coming over to let you know the mechanic wants to talk to you.'  
'What about?'  
'Nice sweatshirt.' She laughed at his appearance.  
'Yeah. I'll buy you a new one, sorry.' He pulled at the clothing to try and stretch it out. 'What did the mechanic want?'  
'He wants to know what you thought was wrong with the car.'  
'Didn't you tell him? We tried to start it yesterday but nothing, it wouldn't turn over.'  
'It's running fine Dean.' She interrupted him.  
'No, that's not possible.' He shook his head. 'There's no way.'  
'Look for yourself.' She pointed to the car. A large man sat in the drivers seat with his hand out the window. He revved the engine loudly. Deans eyes widened in surprise.  
'Hold on a second.' He turned back away from Olivia towards the pay phone. 'Sam, the car is running fine.'  
'He fixed it? That was quick.' Dean stared at the car in disbelief.  
'No, he just started it up.'  
'You mean he didn't do any work on it at all. There's no way that's possible we looked at that car for hours.' Sam protested.  
'Well, I'm looking at it right now and it's running fine.'  
'That's so weird.'  
'Yeah, maybe a little too weird. Listen Sam, we should get out of here before something else happens. This is the plan were going to come pick you up at the house. Then, we head to Tulsa as planned. After that we will begin investigating Olivia's case.'  
'I still don't think this is a good Idea Dean.'  
'I know you don't but can you just do this one favor for me?'  
'I don't know. What if this is a trap?'  
'A trap?'  
'What if she's a witch? Ever think of that.'  
'No.'  
'Well maybe it's something you should consider.'  
'No. She's no witch Sam. End of discussion.'  
'You're impossible.'  
'I never ask you for anything Sam. My whole life it's been me looking out for other people. Making sure that you're safe, having Dad's back.'  
'Fine. Fine. If this is important to you. '  
'It is.'  
'Alright.' He sighed with anxiety. 'I'll be ready then.'  
'Okay. Thanks a lot Sammy, I'll see you shortly.'  
'Bye.' Dean walked over to the car that was still running. He turned to the mechanic. 'Well, I don't know what to say. What do I owe you, for the tow and everything?'  
'Don't worry about it. My brother told me you were friends so there is no charge.'  
'Thanks a lot man.' He shook the mechanics hand. 'Well, we should get going.'  
'Okay. Have a good trip.'  
'Thanks a lot.' Dean turned to Olivia who had a look of apprehension on her face. 'Hop in.'  
'Dean, I'm not going with you.' She stood still staring at Dean' eyes.  
'What?' He shook his head.' Are you kidding?' The expression on his face dropped and he felt his heart beat quicker.  
'No, I'm not kidding. I really like you, and in a perfect world we could go off on some adventure together but it just can't be.'  
'This is ridiculous.' Dean tried to shrug off his feelings of disappointment. 'You can't leave now.'  
'I have to. I travel alone. That's just the way it is.'  
'But, It doesn't have to be that way.'  
'I don't think you understand the situation I'm in here.'  
'I do understand, and I told you we can do something about it. There is no reason you just have to give up, just resign yourself to having a shitty life.'  
'Well, it's my shitty life and I'll do with it what I want.'  
'I thought you had more sense than that.'  
'Apparently I don't.' She looked to the backseat. 'Well, I think I've got everything out of your car. It was really nice meeting you. I want you to know that.'  
'Olivia. Don't.' He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. 'Don't make me do this.' He sighed. 'Listen, I have real feelings for you. Your more than just some girl.'  
'I know that, and that's what I'm worried about. As soon as someone starts getting close to me they are doomed. I can't be responsible for one more death. I'm doing you a favor here.'  
'You're not doing me a favor. You're just chickening out.'  
'You know what, fuck you Dean.' She shook her head in disgust. 'You don't have any idea what your talking about.'  
'I think I do. I'm not the kind of person who gets involved. I face some of the most frightening things you could ever imagine in my day to day life. But when it comes to real relationships I've always been afraid.'  
'It's not the same thing. I'm not some emotionally stunted person who's afraid of commitment cause they don't want to get hurt. I'm afraid to get involved with people because they die.'  
'What about the dog?'  
'What about him?'  
'You say that everyone dies within two years of meeting you. But you've been with the dog longer than that. You thought that was the end, that his two years were up. But there he was after the storm safe and sound in my car. You think that was just some coincidence?


	3. Chapter 3

'It has to be doesn't it.'  
'The car was locked. I love that car. There is no way, tornado or not that I would have left the door open.'  
'I'm not convinced.' She shook her head.  
'There is something greater at work here. You can't just ignore it. I'm supposed to help you.'  
'I've lived my entire life without help from anyone. I can't just put all my trust in you, I don't even know you.'  
'Look, you don't have to put all your trust in me. Just give me some time. I'll show you.'  
'Time is something I don't have.'  
'You've got two years. If I drive away from this town without you I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life.'  
'Why?' She raised her eye brows.  
'Come on, you know your amazing. A smart beautiful girl who doesn't take any shit, who drinks whiskey and listens to the blues. That's all I've ever wanted.'  
'Right, I'm a boys dream.' She snickered. Her eyes focused on the dark soil on the ground below her. She moved a small rock with her toe, trying desperately to find some kind of answer. She had never felt so strongly conflicted about something. Everything in her heart said to go, but she had a pit in her stomach that was telling her to run away.  
'Listen, if you really don't want to come with me I understand. I can't force you.' Dean resigned himself to her decision.  
'It's not that I don't want to go with you. I actually think you're kind of amazing.' She blushed looking back at Dean's rugged good looks.  
'You do?' He smiled widely at her.  
'Yeah, but don't let it get to your head. If it gets any bigger your going to have to get your hats specially made.'  
'Very funny.' He shook his head. 'So just come with me..' He urged her. 'We can figure this thing out together.'  
'Well...' She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was actually considering going off with Dean and Sam. 'Listen, It's May 28th. I met you yesterday, May 27th. I'll go with you but, if we haven't found her by May 1st 2014 then I'll leave. I'll just disappear in the middle of the night and that will be the end of it. No discussions, just up and leave.'  
'Okay.' He smiled. 'I can live with that.'  
'I'm serious.'  
'I am too. But I want you to know, were not going to need the two years. I'm going to find her sooner than that.'  
'Alright well don't' get too cocky. She's not so easy to find.' Olivia walked to the passengers side of the car. 'Let's go before I change my mind.'  
'Yes Ma'am.' Dean got in the car and started the engine up heading back to the coffee shop. The car wound around the wide country roads. Neither one of them spoke a word. Dean reached out to Olivia and held her hand in his. As the car approached the cafe Dean noticed Sam standing on the porch. He had a look of dread on his face. Dean felt his heart sink, he looked over to Olivia as he noticed her smile fading. Dean stopped the car and got out.  
'What is it Sam? I can't take another surprise.' Dean approached his brother. Sam looked towards Olivia and directed his speech at her.  
'I don't know what happened. Everything was fine, and I looked over at the dog.'  
'No.' she shook her head. 'Please don't tell me...'  
'He went peacefully, in his sleep.'  
'I knew it.' Olivia whispered as she ran into the cafe. On the ground where she left him he was laying stretched out and stiff. She kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his leg. She jumped at the feel of the dead dog.  
'Olivia.' Dean spoke from the doorway.  
'Oh, Dean.' She rushed towards him. Her body collided with his and she buried her head in his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. 'Why?'  
'I'm so sorry.' He tried to sooth her.  
'Will you help me bury him?' She asked him through her tears.  
'Of course.' Dean stared across the room. His eyes focused on the coffee counter. He knew that this meant Olivia wouldn't be going with them.  
'After we bury the dog. I'm going to have Mr. Larson drive me into town so I can get a rental car.' She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. 'I hope you understand.'  
'I understand.'  
'I wish things could have been different.' She forced out a smile.

Months went by and Sam and Dean continued to travel around the country working on cases. They got tips of supernatural activity and they followed them through. The boys spent their evenings in different motels every night. Things were back to normal, or so it seemed. It was Dean who found himself holding onto a deep feeling of sadness and regret. He tried to keep his feelings to himself, but it was obvious he wasn't the same since leaving Olivia. He thought about her constantly, wondering where she was and if she was safe. Dean spent all his time in between cases gathering information about the witch. He sat alone in the motel room he and his brother were sharing in Boulder. He continued to stare at the window watching the rain fall outside.  
'Dean?' His brothers words interrupted his train 'Man, this has go to stop.'  
'What?' Dean looked up at his brother.  
'You, your all mopey all the time. I can't handle it.'  
'Well I'm sorry Sam.' He shook his head.  
'How far have you gotten on her case?'  
'I haven't gotten far.' Dean opened the manila folder that sat on the bed next to him. He rifled through the papers.' So far I know her name is Esmeralda Marie. She's an old witch probably 200 years old. She once belonged to the Women of the Wolf coven but she broke off.'  
'Broke off why?' Sam asked with interest. He sat down next to his brother to listen.  
'She felt she was more powerful than the other witches and she wanted to be a leader. So she broke away from them and started her own coven. She started relying heavily on black magic to make her stronger and to ensure no one would rise above her.'  
'Interesting.'  
'But, I still haven't been able to locate her or find any solutions on how to break the curse.' He closed the folder and shook his head in disappointment.  
'That's a good start.' Sam tried to be optimistic for his brother.  
'I suppose.'  
'You know, I almost hate to say this but maybe Olivia could help you with this.'  
'What do you mean.' Dean knew that his brother had originally disapproved of his relationship with Olivia and since they parted ways hadn't spoke of her till now.  
'I mean, maybe it's time you track her down. Let her know what you've found.'  
'You think?' Dean wanted nothing more than to speak with Olivia.  
'Yeah. If you want I can call the phone company, get them to put a trace on her phone line.'  
'No.' Dean shook his head. 'I've got it.' Dean pulled out his wallet and a small piece of paper. 'I got it a long time ago.'  
'Then you should do it. It might make you feel better.'  
'Thanks Sam.'  
'No problem.' Sam smiled warmly at his brother.  
'No, I mean it. These last few months haven't been easy on me.'  
'I know it. Give her a call, I think it will help.' Sam grabbed his keys off the night stand table. 'Well, I'm going to go get a burger. Do you want one?' Sam asked  
'Sure. Get me one with everything on it.'  
'Will do.' Sam walked out of the room leaving Dean alone with the scrap of paper in his hand.  
'Okay.' Dean began speaking to himself. 'Here goes.' He stared at the number on the paper for a minute before he picked up the phone and began dialing. The weight of the telephone was heavy in his hand. He could feel his heart beating quickly as he listened to it ring.  
'Hi.' a girls voice answered. Dean felt his pulse quicken as he stumbled for the words to say. 'You've reached Olivia. I'm not here. Please leave a message or contact my publisher Missy with any business inquiries at 212-555-9069. Thank you. Bye.' The loud beep reverberated in Dean's ear. He hung up the phone quickly his hand still shaking on the receiver.  
'Damn it.' He yelled. Dean walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He thought about calling her back, maybe leave a message. He opened the beer and took a long sip. The cool liquid soothed him and he began feeling more relaxed. The phone began ringing loudly. Dean turned to look at the phone, the sight of it made him nervous. He quickly walked over to it and picked up the receiver. 'Hello?' He asked cautiously.  
'Hi, someone just called me from this number.' It was Olivia's voice on the other line.  
'Olivia?' He asked  
'Dean.' She answered with surprise in her voice.  
'Yeah. it's me.' He laughed.  
'I can't believe it.' She chuckled. 'Wow, it's nice to hear your voice somewhere other than my own head.'  
'Yeah, it's great to hear your voice too.' Dean sat down on the bed and put his hand to his head. He felt overcome with relief and happiness.  
'I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again. How did you get my number?' She asked.  
'Through your publisher.'  
'She's not supposto give out my number.' She shook her head.  
'I'm very persuasive.' He smiled to himself.  
'I guess so.' She laughed. 'Dean, I've missed you.'  
'You have?'  
'Of course dummy. How are things with you? Any interesting adventures?'  
'Oh, you know the same old thing.'  
'I'm sure. Still out saving the world?'  
'Something like that.'  
'That's good to know.' There was a long pause on both sides of the phone. Dean couldn't think of anything to say. Olivia broke the silence after what felt like hours. 'So..., what did you call about?'  
'Oh, I have some questions about your case.' He said taking a deep breath.  
'You're still working on that?' Her voice was surprised.  
'Of course.' Dean felt slightly hurt that she would think he gave up. 'I told you I would figure it out, and I will.'  
'I appreciate that.' She said politely.' But, you know with all this distance between us, your probably okay. I mean, I don't think you are in any danger as long as were not together. And we should probably keep phone conversations to a minimum.'  
'That's it?' Dean shook his head in anger. 'You think that's why I'm working on your case? To make sure I'm okay?'  
'No, I mean.' She tripped over her words trying to find the right thing to say. 'I just want you to know.'  
'It's not just about me. You shouldn't have to live this way Olivia.'  
'That's sweet.'  
'I'm serious.' He snapped at her. 'Stop being so nice.'  
'You want me to be mean?' Her voice was skeptical and sarcastic. Dean knew she was scared but he couldn't stand her talking to him this way.  
'Your being phony, and you know it.'  
'Because I'm not mean, I'm phony?'  
'Oh, don't talk to me like I don't know you.'  
'You don't.'  
'Fine, if that's how you feel I'm sorry I even bothered calling you.'  
'I'm sorry Dean, I don't mean that. I'm just trying to be...'  
'Disconnected?' He baited her. 'Your trying not to be emotionally invested?'  
'What do you want me to do?' She pleaded. 'You want me to get my hopes up that you will someday figure this mess out. You want me to lay in bed every night day dreaming about the day we can finally see each other without fear that my presence is signing your death warrant?'  
'No.'  
'Well, I do. Every night. '  
'Olivia, I'm sorry.'  
'It's not your fault. In all honesty, I truly appreciate all you are doing for me, and I hope to God that somehow you can figure out how to break this curse. But honestly I don't think it can be broken.'  
'That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying.'  
'Okay.' She replied. Dean, took a long sip of his beer. He didn't know how to convince her that he would figure this out. Olivia cleared her throat after a brief moment of silence. 'How have you been otherwise?'  
'I'm good.' He lied to her.  
'Good.' Her voice had an air of sadness in it. 'I'm glad.'  
'Actually.' He took a sip of his beer. 'I'm not fine.'  
'I didn't think so.'  
'But listen, I have been working on the case every day. I've gotten some good information.'  
'You have?'  
'So far, I know her name and some of her history. I'm having a little trouble tracking down her whereabouts. The reason I called you was because I'm wondering what information about her you have. Other than what you've already told me. '  
'Actually, I have a book.' She began. 'It belonged to her. I found it one day, it was in my Aunt's attic. I don't know why she had it. But, I've read it like a hundred times over the years. I don't really understand most of what's in it.'  
'Maybe I could take a look at it.'  
'Yeah. I could mail it to you.' She suggested.  
'Mail it?' He sighed.  
'Dean you know we shouldn't see each other, it's just not safe. Just talking to you on the phone probably isn't the smartest thing.'  
'If you want this witch dead, I'm going to need to know as much about her as I can.' He smiled forming a plan in his mind.  
'I understand that.'  
'Good. Where are you?'  
'I'm in Denver.'  
'Your in Denver now?' Dean was shocked that she was in the same state.  
'Yeah. Why? Where are you?'  
'I'm in Boulder.'  
'What are you doing in Boulder?'  
'We were working on a case. We just finished it up.'  
'That's so weird.'  
'Yeah and we don't have any leads on a new case yet. I could come by and pick up the book while your so close.'  
'No. I should come to you. Tell me what motel you are at and I can drop it off.'  
'Your just going to drop it off?' He cleared his throat. 'Excuse me Mr. Motel clerk, can you give this ancient invaluable witches book to the boys in the room upstairs?'  
'I'm not going to give it to the guy at the front desk you retard. I'll call when I'm close, that way I can give the book to Sam.'  
'You think all that is necessary?'  
'I do. Please Dean, do this for me.'  
'Fine. He reluctantly agreed. 'We're at Cedar Pine's Motel. Room 333.'  
'Okay. I'll call when I'm close.'  
'Okay.'  
'Bye Dean.'  
'Goodbye Olivia.' He hung up the phone. A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he fell back onto the mattress.

Dean stood staring into the bathroom mirror. He studied his face, there were dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept well in weeks and his face was starting to look old. He heard a slight rapping at the front door as he splashed water onto his face. He turned his head towards the door. He quickly darted across the room and pulled open the door quickly. His eyes focused and standing in front of him was Olivia. She wore a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. He felt a surge of excitement pulse through his whole body as he looked at her. She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and black cowboy boots. Her dark red hair was pulled back from her face. Her eyes opened wide as she stared back at Dean. He saw a smile begin to form on her face that she was trying to fight back.  
'Dean!' She scolded him. 'You aren't supposto be here.' She planted her hands firmly on her hips.  
'Did you really think I wasn't going to be here?' He asked her.  
'I don't know.' She looked down at the ground. 'No. I guess not.'  
'Come on in then.'  
'Thanks.' She closed the door behind her and followed Dean to the kitchen table. She put the red leather bound book down. 'Here it is.'  
'Let's see.' He picked it up and opened the cover. It was old, the leather worn thin. He flipped through a few pages. Some was written in English some in a foreign language. There were drawing and pictures. Recipes and spells. He continued to flip through while he headed to the fridge. 'Do you want something to drink?' He asked.  
'Um.. I shouldn't stay.'  
'Right. Just one quick drink. You've got a long drive back to Denver.'  
'Okay.'  
'This should be helpful.' He walked back to the table and handed her a beer. She took the bottle out of his hand and gave him a skeptical look. 'What?' He asked with a smile. 'It's all I have in the fridge.'  
'You're terrible. ' She smiled and opened the beer. 'So do you think you can decipher some of this?'  
'Yeah, I have a few friends who know much more about witches than I do.'  
'Other hunters?' She asked with sarcasm in her voice.  
'Yes.' He answered firmly. 'Other hunters.'  
'Whatever you think will help.' She took a big sip of her beer. Dean watched her out one eye trying to be discreet about it.  
'So...what have you been up to these past few months?' He tried to distract her with conversation. He wanted to savor every second of her being at the motel with him.  
'Dean.' She shook her head. 'I should go.'  
'Goddamn it Olivia.' He shook his head.  
'What!? Don't Goddamn it me Dean. I'm doing this for your benefit.' She yelled back at him.  
'Well I don't want you to.' He stood up.  
'I don't really care.' She stood up as well. Her eyes burned into him. 'I can't believe your this selfish Dean.'  
'I'm selfish!?'  
'I didn't want you to be here. It's too hard for me to see you, and you didn't even consider my feelings. Nope, you went completely against my wishes. Where the hell is your brother anyway?'  
'He's out.'  
'You didn't even tell him I was coming did you?'  
'Oh, I told him.' He took a step closer to Olivia.  
'You told him not to be here. Real nice Dean.' She picked up her purse on the ground and took a step back away from Dean.  
'You really can't stand the sight of me that much?'  
'No, you asshole it's not that and you know it.' She took a step away from him. 'I could kill you for this.'  
'Go ahead.'  
'You must be the most obnoxious person I've ever met, you realize that?' He could tell that her mood was shifting. She moved closer to him.  
'I do.' He took the purse out of Olivia's hands and replaced it on the table.' Don't be mad.'  
'Why not?'  
'Because. It's okay.'  
'Oh, is it? How can you be so sure of everything?'  
'I just am.' He smiled at her again.  
'Damnit.' She shook her head. 'This is why I didn't want you to be here.'  
'Just this one time.' He moved in closer to her.  
'One time?' Dean took her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers.  
'Just this once.' He pulled her close to him with enthusiasm. A quick gasp escaped her lips as Dean pressed firmly against her.  
'God.' She sighed. 'Your the worst.' A wide smile presented it self on her face. He stared into her eyes. 'Well, are you going to kiss me or not?'  
'Don't rush me.'  
'Don't rush you?' She asked with surprise.  
'You heard me.' He slipped on hand under her and picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold on. Dean walked towards the bed and slowly replaced her on the mattress. Olivia replaced her hand on the back of Dean's head pulling his face to hers. Their lips pressed against each others firmly. He ran his fingertips up and down Olivia's body trying to feel every inch of her skin. He took his shirt off, along with his belt his jeans and shoes. Olivia sat up on the bed and pushed Dean back against the mattress. He smiled as he watched her slowly take off her clothes. He reached out to touch her but she batted his hand away. Her face moved down to his chest where she kissed his skin, her lips moved down his body until the feeling was too overwhelming for Dean and he closed his eyes in relief. He finally reached out to her body pulling her back onto of him. He guided her hips towards him and they made exhausting love until both of them collapsed next to each other under the bed sheets.

Sometime around 9am Dean heard the sound of Sam coming in the front door. Dean had been lying awake in bed next to Olivia for hours. She had fallen asleep but Dean couldn't sleep. He wanted to savor every second that she was with him. He put his finger up to his lips to signal Sam to be quiet. Sam looked over at Olivia in bed next to him. He nodded his head in affirmation. Sam headed to the kitchen table and took out his laptop and headphones. Dean watched Olivia's eyes flutter back and forth as she dreamt. He wondered what she was dreaming about. The ringer on the phone blasted in Dean's ears. He looked over to Olivia, her eyes shot open in surprise. Dean put his hand on the receiver and picked it up quickly.  
'What!?' He answered in anger.  
'Oh, Hello. Wake up call.' A woman's voice on the other end cheerfully replied.  
'I didn't ask for a wake up call. Sam?' He asked his brother.  
'No.' Sam replied. 'Why would I do that?'  
'Exactly.' He shook his head.' We didn't ask for a wakeup call.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Am I sure? Yes, I'm sure.'  
'Well that is unfortunate. Did I wake you Dean?'  
'Yes.'  
'My mistake, please forgive me.' The woman cooed on the other line.  
'It's fine. Your forgiven.'  
'Go back to sleep then. Goodbye.' The dial tone clicked over.  
'Bye.' He turned back to Olivia. 'Stupid lady.' He smiled at Olivia's still startled face. 'Are you okay?'  
'I'm fine.' She had her hand placed on her chest. 'It just startled me.'  
'I know I'm sorry. Go back to sleep.' He sat up going over the phone conversation in his mind. 'What an idiot. Oh, did I wake you Dean.' He repeated mocking the woman. He leaned over and kissed Olivia softly on the forehead. 'I'm sorry.'  
'It's not your fault.' She squirmed under the covers. Her hand slipped behind his back, she pulled her body closer to his. The feel of her warm body against his quickly soothed his feeling of irritation.  
'Um... Wait a minute Dean.' Sam began. 'Did you just say, the lady asked 'Did I wake you Dean?'  
'Yeah.' Dean smirked at his brother. 'So what?' He laughed at his brother's alarm.  
'Did I wake you Dean? Think about it, when was the last time you gave your real name checking into a motel?'  
'Holy shit.' Dean's eyes opened wide. 'Never.'  
'What's going on?' Olivia looked at him in confusion.  
'Sam. Never. We always use fake names.' He turned to look back at Olivia. 'We always use fake names.'  
'Dean, this isn't good.' Sam began.  
'How did she know?' Dean was extremely alarmed. The thoughts in his mind whirled around in a panic. He immediately focused on the worst. He looked at Olivia, he worried for her saftey. 'We've got to go down there.' He jumped out of bed forgetting he wasn't wearing clothing. Sam turned around quickly.  
'Come on Dean.' Sam sighed.  
'I'm sorry, sorry.' He quickly apologized and pulled on his jeans. 'This is not good. Sam, we've got to see who's down there.'  
'I know. You said that.' Sam pulled out a gun from under the table. Dean pulled a large gun from under his pillow. Olivia stared back at him wide eyed.  
'Was that there the whole time?'  
'Yeah. Sorry.'  
'Lovely.' She sighed.  
'We have to make sure it's safe.' He smoothed the hair on Olivia's head and kissed her again. 'You stay here.'  
'What, no way.'  
'Olivia he's right.' Sam interjected. 'In our line of work there could be any number of people, or things after us at any given time. It's not safe for you. You should stay here until we get back.'  
'What if you need help?'  
'We can handle ourselves.' Dean assured her. 'Stay here with the door locked until I get back. Please.'  
'What if it's her?' She whispered.  
'Well good. It'll save me time from looking for her. I'll just shoot her in the head.'  
'Dean, it's not that simple.' She pleaded. Both Sam and Dean moved to the door.  
'Seriously stay here. Don't open the door for anyone.'  
'Fine. Be careful will you? '  
'I'll be back shortly.' Dean and Sam exit the room and cautiously look around. There is no one in sight. They head to the motel office. There is an old Asian man behind the counter.  
'Excuse me?' Sam begins. 'There was a nice woman who called our room about five minutes ago about a wakeup call. I was wondering if I could speak to her again for a minute.'  
'No woman here. Only me.'  
'We just spoke to her.' Sam protested.  
'No one but me working at the desk.'  
'Are you sure? Maybe your wife or daughter?' Dean asked him  
'No.' The man looked at him with exhaustion. 'Only me!'  
'Well, thank you for your time.' Dean grumbled. He looked behind the man to see if he could see anyone in the back office. The man looked back at him with annoyance in his face. 'We're just going to head back upstairs.'  
'Right.' The man shook his head and sat back down at the counter.  
'We should get out of here.' Sam suggested to his brother as they left the office.  
'Your right.'  
'It's not safe.' The two brothers headed around the other side of the motel. 'Dean?' Sam grabbed his brother by the shoulder. 'Is that Olivia's car?' He pointed to a red sedan pulling away. 'Is that Olivia?'  
'Shit.' Dean began running towards the car. She continue to drive quickly out of the parking lot never looking back at Dean. He began yelling to her to stop but it was too late. 'Goddamn it.' He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed her number. The phone rang and rang with no answer. 'She's not picking up.  
'What the hell happened?' Sam looked around the parking lot for clues. Signs of a struggle. Everything looked normal.  
'I told her to stay in the room.' Dean kicked the tires of another car in frustration. 'What if she got killed? What if there was something running around out here just waiting for her to go towards the car?'  
'You realize this is the kind of thing you'd have to worry about all the time.' Sam began  
'What do you mean all of the time?' Dean furrowed his brow at his brother.  
'Even if you do find the witch and kill her.'  
'I'm going to find that witch Sam.'  
'Right. But the whole point is to break the curse. So that you can be with Olivia.'  
'So?'  
'Well that means she will be on the road with us.'  
'What's your point Sammy?' Dean was tired of his brother being so cryptic. Sam never came out and said what he was really thinking.  
'My point is that you will always have to worry about her. About some other monster coming after her. About her not listening, because you know she won't. She'll get herself into dangerous situations and she'll put all our lives in jeopardy.'  
'Shut up Sam. Please. Not now.' Dean pushed past his brother and began walking towards their room.  
'Tell me you haven't thought about that before.' Sam shouted behind him.  
'Of course I've thought about it Sam.'  
'Well?'  
'It's not something I'm willing to compromise on. And it's not something I want to talk to you about right now. I want to get the hell out of here and work on this goddamned case.' Dean put his key into the door and pushed it open. The room was messier than he had left it. The bed sheets were on the ground and one of the chairs were knocked over. He noticed a note on the kitchen table. He picked up the note and read. "The deeper you love, the closer he comes to death. Now he only has one year left." Dean stared down at the words until they became blurry. A deep sense of dread filled him. The motel door slammed behind him as Sam entered the room.  
'What are you doing? I thought you were anxious to get out of here?' Sam walked up behind his brother and looked at the piece of paper that he held in his hands. The words made Sam's blood run cold. 'One year? But that's not right. It hasn't been a year since you met Olivia. 7 months maybe.'  
'Six and a half.' Dean slammed the note back down on the table. 'She was here. We let her go Sam.'  
'We didn't know.'  
'That's it.' Dean's anger began to grow. 'No more fooling around. Were going to find this witch and kill her once and for all.'  
'She's probably long gone by now.'  
'I know that.' Dean picked up the motel phone. 'I need to talk to Olivia.' He dialed Olivia's number again. It rang a few times before she picked it up.  
'Stop calling me Dean.' She cried into the phone. Her voice cracked.  
'Olivia, hold on.' He yelled into the phone.  
'No, Dean. Did you see that note? One year!'  
'I saw it.'  
'She slipped it under the door after you and Sam went to the office.'  
'Did you see her at all?' He asked her.  
'No, but I didn't have to. I know it was her.'  
'It's okay. I'm going to get her.'  
'I knew I should never have come to see you. Being with me for one night took and extra six months off of your life.' She shouted through gritted teeth.  
'Olivia, stop. Please.'  
'I'm changing my number as soon as I stop somewhere. If we sever all contact it will end. You will be able to live.'  
'Do you even know if that's true?'  
'I know it. I've done it before. That's why I have to keep moving.'  
'Give me some time first. What if I need to contact you.'  
'You don't. Listen, it's over Dean.'  
'Don't say that.'  
'I don't love you. And I don't ever want to see you again.'  
'Olivia.' He shouted into the phone.  
'Goodbye Dean Winchester.' The phone line went dead. Dean felt anger and desperation welling up inside of him. He felt his entire body grow hot. He turned to look at his brother who was staring at him with alarm. Dean slammed the phone receiver back down. It made a loud thud. He picked up the phone and slammed it down harder, he picked it up again and again until the phone began to break. A loud primal scream escaped Dean's lips. He pulled the phone from the wall and threw it across the room. Sam took a step back. Dean ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sam stood still staring at the door. He had never seen his brother snap like this. He heard a loud muffled scream from the bathroom as if Dean was yelling into a towel. Sam walked cautiously to the bathroom door wondering if he should intervene. The water began running and the sound of water splashing. He put his fist up to the door ready to knock when the water abruptly shut off and Dean yanked the door open.  
'Dean?' Sam took a step back from him.  
'Let's get the hell out of here Sam.'  
'Right.'


	4. Chapter 4

Months went by and Sam noticed that Dean was beginning to seem like his old self again. Reckless and free. He no longer moped around. He drank beer, listened to loud music and went about his regular business. Sam wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. It had been quite out of character for Dean to show such emotional attachment for a girl, but in some ways it made Sam happy to see Dean so honest. Dean had always done his best to keep his defenses up, it was easy to understand given all that they'd been through in their life. The boys traveled around the country like they always did, investigating different supernatural sightings. Things were going great, Dean no longer snuck out at night to steal books from the library about witches, he seemed to have moved on. Sam woke up early one morning to read the news looking for another job. He sat down at his laptop with a cup of coffee searching for something unusual. A box popped up alerting him he had an email. He opened the letter it was from their friend and adopted father figure Bobby Singer. Sam's eyes scanned the words, it was meant for Dean.

'Hey Dean.' Sam looked up from his cup of computer. 'I just got an email from Bobby.'  
'Yeah?' Dean stretched in his twin bed and sat up. 'What does it say?' He walked over to the kitchen table of their motel room.  
'It's for you.'  
'Is is a job?'  
'It's a binding spell.'  
'What?' Dean pulled the computer monitor away from his brother. He read the email twice reflecting upon the words. He didn't want to get too excited but it seemed like Bobby had found what Dean had been looking for all this time. 'This looks like the real thing Sammy.'  
'Yeah I know it.' Sam watched the expression on his brothers face change. He saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 'Have you spoken to Olivia since that day?'  
'No.'  
'But you know where she is, don't you?'  
'No.' Dean lied turning to face his brother. He pulled his small metal flask out of the pocket of his jean and poured some whiskey into Sam's coffee.  
'Excuse me.' Sam protested to his brother stealing his coffee.  
'Do you mind?' Dean asked pointing to the now spiked beverage.  
'Actually I do.'  
'Sorry.' Dean took the cup from his brother and drank it anyway. 'I don't know where she is, but I have a few people keeping their eyes open. That's all.'  
'You realize that keeping tabs on her isn't safe for either one of you.'  
'Yeah I know that. But, I know that the only way I can get to the witch is to go to Olivia.'  
'So, where is she?'  
'Last I heard she was in New Orleans.'  
'So are we going to do this? Go find her and see if this spell works?'  
'I'm sure it works. Bobby wouldn't send us anything unless he was sure it was the real thing.'  
'Okay then. Let's do it, lets go to New Orleans, my favorite place. While were there to hunt this witch down we can kill 400 other demons or vampires while were at it.' Sam sighed.  
'Look, I know New Orleans is like paradise for demons but if that's where she is that's where we have to go.'  
'Why would she be in New Orleans anyway?'  
'I don't know Sam, she's travel writer she has to travel all over the place.'  
'I suppose so, the only thing is we really don't know much about this witch. We don't know how strong she is. Even if we do get close to her who's to say we'll even be able to perform the spell.'  
'Right but we have to try. We can't just let this one slip through our fingers. Pack up your stuff.' Dean drank down the rest of the coffee and shuddered. 'Time to burn this witch once and for all.'  
'Alright, but you owe me a cup of coffee.'

The boys drove day and night until they entered Louisiana. The air was cold and heavy, and there was a sense of despair that hung low in the night sky. Sam stared out of car window watching the wind blow the Spanish moss through the trees. He had a feeling that they were being watched as they drove through miles of swamp land. Just being in New Orleans gave Sam a bad feeling. He bit at his fingernails uneasily trying to distract himself. Dean looked straight ahead as he drove not paying attention to anything but getting into the city. Sam worried that Dean was putting too much faith in the spell. The radio on the car began to fuzz which caught the attention of both Sam and Dean simultaneously. They both stared at the radio dial in horror. The light faded in and out and the channels changed slowly.  
'Dean.'  
'I know Sam.' Dean kept driving forward while pulling a gun out from under the seat of the car. 'Put your seat belt on Sam.'  
'Okay.' The radio continued to buzz on and off.  
'Keep your eyes peeled Sammy.' Both boys put the metal clasp of their seat belts into place as the figure of a young girl became clear in the middle of the road. Deans pupils dilated widely as he realized he was driving too fast to stop. His heart raced and he felt the temperature in his body raise.  
'Dean look out!' Sam yelled knowing there was nothing he could do to avoid the woman in the road. Sam closed his eyes tightly and prayed they wouldn't hit her. He held his breath.  
'Olivia?' Dean whispered as his foot slammed on the break. Sam opened his eyes to see the woman in the road again, she was tall with long blonde hair. He turned to his brother wondering why he said Olivia's name. The car turned sharply and flew off the road. The boys were thrown about the car wildly as the they drove through the swamp lands that surrounded us. The car began to slow until it stopped finally, slamming into a tree. Both boys flew forward towards the front of the car. Dean hit his head on the steering wheel bouncing off of it with a hard thud. Sam went forward into the windshield violently. The seatbelts did little to keep them safe other than assuring they didn't fly out of the front window. The car sputtered to a stop and both boys sat motionless in the front seat.

The harsh Louisiana sun woke Sam the next day. He opened his eyes and immediately put his hand to his forehead. He felt the dry sticky blood which had run down his cheeks. He groaned in pain feeling like he had the worlds worst hangover. His mind raced trying to recollect the events of the night before, the radio, the strange woman that Dean thought was Olivia in the middle of the road. He took a deep breath and looked over to his brother. Dean was twitching in the front seat, his head shaking back and forth. He was muttering words under his breath. Sam shook his brother by the shoulders, this caused Dean to speak louder and clearer but did nothing to wake him.  
'Dean.' Sam shouted at him. 'Dean wake up.'  
'No, no.' He began shouting. 'You can't do this. I'm going to kill you!'  
'Dean!' Sam shook his brother again violently this time. Deans eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He pulled his gun and put it quickly to Sam's temple.  
'Don't move.' He commanded him.  
'Dean. Whoa, it's me!' Sam sat completely still waiting for his brothers eyes to focus on him. 'I'm your brother. It's Sam.'  
'Sam?' Dean stared wildly at his brother, his hand shaking on the handle of the gun.  
'Put the gun down.'  
'The gun?' Dean shook his head to see a look of shock on his brothers face. He felt the cold hard steel in his hand and loosened his grip. Sam snatched the gun out of his hand and quickly replaced it on the dashboard. 'Hey, Sammy I'm sorry.' Dean closed his eyes hard, he felt his head throbbing as well. He opened his eyes and looked around the car. 'What happened?'  
'Last night? We crashed the car.'  
'What?' Dean shot up from his seat. He unclasped the buckle. 'Damn seat belt.' His feet felt cold and wet. He looked down to see they were immersed in water. 'What the hell is this?' He rolled down the window and stuck his head out. 'Were in a swamp.'  
'Yeah I noticed.'  
'How the hell did we get into a swamp?'  
'I told you last night, we crashed the car. Don't you remember?'  
'No.'  
'We were driving and the radio starting going in and out of reception. Then you told me to put my seat belt on.'  
'Okay..'  
'There was a woman in the road. Any of this sounding familiar?'  
'Wait, Olivia.' Dean repeated.  
'Right. I don't know why you thought it was Olivia. Cause it wasn't.'  
'No, Sam the dream I had last night. She was in it.'  
'Olivia was?'  
'No, the witch. Sammy she killed me, or at least she was about to. She was in this car sitting right where you are. I was paralyzed sitting here, all I could do was yell. She laughed at me and then took out a long silver dagger. It was covered in blood. She was about to kill me. Then you woke me up.'  
'Weird.'  
'That's more than weird Sam. What if this is some Nightmare on Elm Street type shit.'  
'Nightmare on Elm Street?'  
'You know. Freddy Krueger. He kills people in their dreams but it actually kills them in real life. You really got to get out more Sam.'  
'Anyway... continue.'  
'Well, you woke me up right before she stabbed me in the heart. What if she can control peoples dreams. Olivia said that she's been haunting her dreams for years. What if that's where she has the most control. If you hadn't woke me up...'  
'Dean, we don't know that any of that is true.'  
'No, but I do know that was no ordinary dream. It felt real, I could hear and see and smell everything exactly the way it is in this car.' He pushed open the car door and stepped into the shin deep swamp water. 'We got to get out of here. We've got to save her.'  
'Are you talking about the car now?'  
'Yes. We can't leave her here in the water. What if crabs try to invade or something. I'm going to call a tow truck. You realize that I'm going to have to stay awake until we fry this bitch.' Dean picked up his cellular phone.  
'You're going to stay awake because you think she might kill you in your dreams Freddy Krueger style.'  
'Yes.' The phone began ringing in his hand. 'Hello?' He asked cautiously.  
'Dean. Dean are you there?' A woman's voice asked on the other line.  
'Yeah I'm here. Olivia, is that you?'  
'Yes it's me. Are you alright?'  
'Yeah. I'm alright. Well relatively speaking.'  
' Where are you? I had this terrible dream.' her voice quivered over the phone. She sounded genuinely frightened. 'I had this dream you were coming to New Orleans and you crashed in the swamp lands.'  
'Wait, what?'  
'The witch she was in the middle of the road.'  
'No, it was you.'  
'No it wasn't. She's following you. She's trying to kill you. Dean I saw the whole thing in my dream. She climbed into the car and she tried to stab you with a blood soaked dagger.'  
'I had the same dream. At least I think it was a dream.'  
'Dean this isn't good.'  
'Wait, what happened at the end of your dream? Did the witch stab me, or did I get away?'  
'Um... that was it.' She lied.  
'That was it for me too. She was about to kill me but Sam woke me up.'  
'Are you still in Tennessee?' She asked him.  
'No.' He walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He began loading the bags of weapons out of the trunk in preparation for the tow truck. 'Wait, how did you know we were in Tennessee?'  
'Oh.' She paused caught off guard. 'Lucky guess?'  
'Real lucky.'  
'Okay, fine. I have some people keeping their eyes open, you know.'  
'You've been keeping tabs on me?'  
'Like you haven't been keeping tabs on me. Let me guess you really are in New Orleans now aren't you? That part wasn't a dream.'  
'Yeah were in New Orleans. Well were right outside it. We've got to get the car towed.'  
'Good, have them tow it to Alabama.'  
'Why in the hell would I do that?'  
'Because Dean, it's not safe for you here.'  
'I appreciate the concern but it's fine really. I'm a big boy I can handle myself. And anyway I was coming to New Orleans to tell you I found a binding spell. It'll work, our friend well he's more like a father to us, but anyway his name is Bobby and he found this spell...'  
'It won't work Dean.' She interrupted him.  
'How the hell do you know?'  
'I just know it. And I won't risk you and Sam's lives for it.'  
'Well guess what it's not up to you.' His voice became angry. 'Listen, I'm not playing this game with you anymore. This isn't up for debate. I'm here, I'm going to hunt this witch down and I'm going to kill her.'  
'Don't talk to me like that.' She dismissed his anger. 'If you had just left me alone when I originally asked you to we wouldn't be in this mess.'  
'Well I didn't. Okay and it wasn't just me. I may have started this thing and I'm going to finish this.'  
'I'm scared Dean. This witch she's more powerful than you understand. I've been terrified of her my whole life. She's an evil woman.'  
'I know it. But me and Sam been doing this our entire lives, before that our parents were hunters. It's in our blood we can handle this kind of thing. You have to trust me.'  
'I want to.'  
'Then do. Where are you staying? I'll come to you.'  
'I'm staying in the French Quarter.' She paused. 'It's a rooming house, 55 Lamartine street. I'm staying under the name Margarita Cansino.'  
'Margarita Cansino?'  
'It was Rita Hayworth's real name.'  
'Oh.' He smiled. 'That makes sense. Just sit tight I'll be there soon. Two hours at the most.'  
'Okay. Call if it's going to be longer than that.'  
'I will. Goodbye Olivia.'  
'Goodbye Dean.' Olivia replaced the heavy phone receiver onto the cradle in her hotel room, she looked around nervously. Outside she could hear jazz music playing. She wanted to go outside but she was afraid to leave her room. She twiddled her fingers nervously trying to figure out how she was going to pass the two hours until Dean showed up. She thought about going downstairs to breakfast but she wasn't hungry. She turned on the electric tea kettle in her room and prepared a cup for some tea. She took another deep breath and waited for the water to boil. She poured the kettle over the tea bag and watched as it steeped into the water. This gave her the idea to take a bath while she waited. Her mind raced as she fantasized about this whole nightmare ending. She wanted for this desperately to be resolved but she couldn't help feel uneasy about it. She walked with her cup into the bathroom and ran the hot water. It poured out of the drain and into the large white porcelain claw foot bathtub. She pulled her nightgown over her head and sat down into the soothing water. She slid back in the tub and let the water cover her face. She exhaled small bubbles of air from under the water, her foot turned the faucet and the water stopped running. She lay under neath the water for a few more seconds and opened her eyes to see the top of the water's surface above her. She sat back up taking a deep breath of air once she reached the surface. The hotel room was completely quiet now. All she could hear was the sound of music coming from her balcony window. She reached for her cup of tea when she heard the sound of someone fiddling with the door to her room. 'Hello?' She yelled out.  
'Olivia. It's me Dean.' She heard him yell through the wooden door. She heard the sound of the door opening. 'It's open, can I come in?'  
'Of course.' She answered. She looked at the clock on the wall, it had been less than an hour since she spoke to Dean. 'How did you get here so fast?' She asked him.  
'I got a ride with the tow truck driver directly here. Are you in the bathroom?' he asked.  
'I'm in the bathtub.' She answered him. 'Is Sam here?'  
'No. Sam's with the car.' He peered his head into the room to see her lying in the bathtub. She smoothed the wet hair on her face backwards. Dean quickly entered the room. A look of excitement came across his face as he crouched down next to the tub. He reached out to touch her.  
'I should get out of the bath.' She looked for the towel.  
'Why?' He asked.  
'Because, we have work to do Dean.'  
'Right. I know we have work to do. But do we have to do it right this second?'  
'Yeah we kind of do.' She shook her head in confusion. 'Will you just hand me the towel behind you?'  
'But, don't you want to be with me one last time?' He asked reaching his hand farther into the water. His fingers were cold as they gripped onto her thigh.  
'One last time, what is that supposto mean?' She pulled back from him. His hand inched it's way farther up her thigh. She felt uncomfortable with Dean's hand in the bath. She grabbed his fingers and pushed them back up to the surface. 'Stop it.'  
'Why? Don't you love me?'  
'Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?' She felt scared for the first time with Dean. 'Don't do this to me please.'  
'I'm so sorry Olivia, but I have to tell you something.' He shook his head. 'It turns out that spell isn't going to work.'  
'What?' She gasped.  
'There is no way to stop the witch. I was wrong.' She saw a slight smirk come across Dean's face.  
'This is terrible.' She put her hands up to her face. 'Why are you happy about this?'  
'Well there is one way to stop her.'  
'What is it?'  
'But you're not going to like it.'  
'Dean, stop being so weird. Tell me.'  
'The only way to stop the witch and save all the people you love is to end your own life.' He reached his hand back into the bath water.  
'What?'  
'I wish it could be another way. But if you don't kill yourself, not only will she kill you but she'll kill me and Sam.' Olivia couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Deans mouth. She tried to look into his eyes but he kept averting his gaze.  
'No. that can't be.' She shook her head in disbelief.  
'I'm sorry but it's the only way.'  
'I won't kill myself.' She sat up taller in the tub. 'I can't believe you would even suggest that to me. Get your hand out of the bath!' She yelled.  
'Olivia, I have to think about the greater good here. You know what I do for a living, I'm a hunter I keep the world safe from monsters like this witch if I let you live who knows how many people will die as a direct result of it. I can't take that chance.'  
'You want me to kill myself?' She yelled.  
'I do.' Dean pulled a large dagger soaked in blood from behind his back. The light shined on the metal and flashed brightly in her eyes.  
'No!' She gasped at the sight of the knife from her dream. 'It's you!' Olivia tried desperately to get up but she suddenly felt paralyzed in the water. She watched as Dean transformed into the witch. Her face contorted and her hair grew long and white. Olivia stared back at her in horror.  
'Isn't this nice.' Esmerelda the witch smiled letting out a long breath. 'All these years and were finally alone together. This is going to work out just fine.' She smiled to herself. 'My, my you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day.'  
'Why?' Olivia choked out. 'After all these years. Why now?'  
'Up until now I couldn't get near you my dear.' She ran her long skinny cold fingers through the hair on Olivia's head. It made Olivia shiver and shake. 'You see that meddling mother of yours was a witch too.'  
'No.'  
'Yes. And she thought she was pretty important, she thought she was in charge that she was the most powerful. She hated me because she felt threatened by me. She even kicked me out of the coven that I founded. The only reason your father fell in love with her is because she cast a spell on him as well.'  
'No, that's not true.'  
'It is. Your mother was no different than me. Beautiful, evil and out for revenge. The only reason I was unable to get close to you other than in your dreams was because she cast a spell of protection around you, and up until now I couldn't break through it. Fortunately for me your little romance with that Neanderthal has weakened you and the power surrounding you.'  
'But...' She pleaded to Esmerelda.  
'I can't believe after all those years, It was Dean Winchester that you fell for.' She shook her head. 'Those Winchester boys are real trouble. Never mind that. I should thank him really.' She began laughing maniaclly.'The important thing is that I'm here now and I'm finally going to kill you and send you to hell with your parents and everyone else who was taken from you.'  
'You can't do this...' Olivia felt her throat getting tighter and tighter. It was harder for her to make sound, the presence of the witch was paralyzing her completely.  
'And after I do that, I'm going to find your little boyfriend and kill him too. Binding spell. Ha! I'll show him. I'm just wondering was it all worth it? Now that your about to die do you have any regrets?' She watched as Olivia tried to speak her eyes narrowing in anger. 'No, no don't strain yourself my dear. You won't be speaking anymore.' Olivia tried desperately to move or speak but couldn't she looked over to the clock on the wall. She needed Dean, she needed him to be here now. The witch followed her eyes to the clock. She smiled at her. 'Oh yes, he's on his way honey. Let me see. 'She closed her eyes tightly and put a finger up to her temple. 'He's turning onto 8th street as we speak. Ooh that's close. Looks like we'll have to cut this short then. Goodbye Olivia. I'll see you in hell.' She pulled her arm back and swiped the knifes blade over the skin on Olivia's wrist. The pain didn't happen instantly and neither did the blood. She stared down at the open flesh. Then hot blood began pouring out and into the bath tub. Olivia closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself able to move slightly. When she opened her eyes the witch was gone. Olivia felt her throat opening up and she was able to choke out the word 'Help.' She watched as the blood poured out of her arm and into the water. She felt a sense of panic as she knew she didn't have much time before all the blood would be drained from her body. The water was a dark red color now. She reached over with her other hand and tried to stop the bleeding. It was no use the blood poured faster now. She coughed and said the words louder now.' Help!' She attempted to stand up but was much too weak. She reached her arm out of the tub to reach for her nightgown that was on the ground she picked it up and placed it on her wrist. The blood soaked through immediately and she tried to tie it tighter. She attempted to yell again. 'Dean!' She yelled out into the hotel room. Tears poured from her eyes, she didn't want to die this way. She wanted to see Dean one more time. She envisioned him entering the room and saving her. She looked around wildly as she felt her body grow weaker and weaker. The room began spinning and everything around her started looking dim. She pressed the material tighter into her wrist but the cut was too deep. Right before the room went dark she had a vision of Dean's face, this time it was clear as if he was actually in the room. Her eyes closed tightly and rolled to the back of her head.

Dean stood at the foot of the hospital bed staring down at Olivia's cold white body. The sound of the irridescent lights buzzed above his head. The hospital was quiet, all he could hear was the sound of the monitors beeping softly. He reached towards the bed and smoothed the light blue blanket that lay on top of Olivia's still body. He gazed again at the monitors recording her heart rate. It was slow but steady, he watched as her chest rose and fell. Olivia looked terrible and barely alive, dark circles had materialized under her tightly closed eyes. Yellow and black bruises encircled her wrists, and dark black thread intertwined on her long wounds. The flesh was inflamed and looked painful. Dean shook his head feverishly contemplating how this could have happened. He thought about everything that happened that day. He had gone over it a million times and still didn't understand how quickly things had soured. He blamed himself, if he had just left her alone none of this would have ever happened. He wasn't sure if it had been a mistake or if Esmerelda was involved but something told him it wasn't a suicide attempt. He gripped Olivi's cold hands in his and tried to plead with her silently to wake up. He heard a sound behind him and quickly turned to face the door. Sam rushed into the room and closed it tightly behind him.  
'Dean, I just walked all around this floor, there are people everywhere. Doctors, patients, familes, security guards.'  
'Did anyone look particularly suspicious?'  
'I don't know.' Sam watched as his brother squeezed Olvia's hand tighter. 'Everyone here looks crazy. '  
'Well we can't leave her in here. She's too vulnerable in this state. With Esmerelda on our trail she's a sitting duck.  
'I understand that.'  
'Bobby said that she can imitate anyone, shes a master manipulator. So she could be here right now, watching and waiting. We can't leave her in here Sam.'  
'I agree with you. I just don't think that's going to convince the staff to let us take her out of here.'  
'We're not going to ask the staff. Were going to sneak her out.'  
'I just said the place is crawling with people. This is a high security psychiatric hospital, we can't just sneak her out of here. Plus is she even conscience?'  
'Not really.'  
'Well that's an even bigger problem. Do you know if she'll even survive without these machines?'  
'We've got to create a diversion.' Dean continued thinking outloud ignorning Sam's last statement. 'Maybe if you pretend to have some kind of psychotic break down.' He looked his brother up and down. 'I think it would be believable.'  
'You aren't serious are you?' He took a deep breath. 'Even if I tried to do that, which I don't think would work you'd never be able to slip out unnoticed.'  
'If you create a big enough stink. You know freak out so that all the staff needs to come and subdue you.'  
'Yeah and then I'm stuck in the mental institute.'  
'Oh come on Sammy, I know you can get yourself out of here. I mean come on we've escaped from stickier situations. Remember that time we escaped from prison?' Dean smiled at his brother nostalgically.  
'Yes I remember.' He threw up his hands in disgust. 'I remember it was horrible. The only reason we escaped was because we were doing a job for the warden. We don't have anyone on our side here.'  
'Oh come on Sammy, we don't need anyone else. It's always been you and me. We can handle this one on our own.'  
'No we can't Dean.' Sam shook his head.  
A man pushed through the hospital room door wearing a suit. He was followed by other doctors in lab coats.  
'Here we are.' The man began to speak. He was in his mid fourties and looked a little too scruffy to be a hospital employee. But he spoke with confidence and determination. 'Yes, I think that moving her is the best course of action for this young lady.' He spoke loudly. Dean's eyes fixed on the man, he then recognized as Bobby Singer.  
'You've got to be kidding me.' One of the other doctors exclaimed with frustration. 'Listen, it's wonderful that you are the head psychiatrist working for the FBI but I'm the head of this hospital and until I...'  
'Are you questioning the FBI?' Bobby confronted the short doctor face on. He shook his head emphatically. 'Because it isn't a good idea to question the FBI.'  
'Well...No, I'm simply saying.'  
'Listen I don't want to have to put your name in for questioning.'  
'Questionining? On what grounds? All I said is that I don't think she is stable enough to be transferred to a different facility. Anyone with a medical degree can see that.'  
'Are you questioning my medical degree now?' Bobby boomed at the doctor.  
'No!' He shrunk back in opposition to Bobby's strong tone of voice.  
'Good.' Bobby pulled a clip board out from behind his back and studied the words written down on the paper. 'Good evening boys.' Bobby spoke to Sam and Dean. 'Are you two friends or relatives of the girl?'  
'Friends.' Sam began to speak. 'I mean relatives. Well, we're a close family, it's like were all best friends.' He stumbled over his words. Dean shot him a dirty look and then smiled at the other doctors standing behind Bobby.  
'Wonderful.' Bobby continued to speak. 'I'll have to get your permission to release the body into FBI psychiatric custody. This will ensure her the best possible care. You understand don't you.'  
'We absolutely do Agent...' Dean began.  
'Cash, John Cash. Now just sign here on the dotted line.'  
'Right. I trust the FBI.' Dean smiled as he signed the paperwork. The other three confused doctors looked at the Winchester boys strangely.  
'I'm sorry but can we have a moment alone with you Agent Cash?' The head psychiatrist asked Bobby.  
'No, I'm sorry I'm far too busy for that. I've got orders here and these orders must be carried out in an efficient timely fashion.'  
'It's just that I'm not really comfortable with this.'  
'I understand.' Bobby put his hand on the doctors shoulder. 'And the fact that your willing to trust someone else shows real character and depth of professionalism on your part.'  
'What?' He shook his head.  
'The United States government owes you a real debt of gratitude Dr...' Bobby picked up the man's nametag and read. ' .'  
'Well thank you but...'  
'Thanks a lot boys.' Bobby addressed the other doctors. 'I can handle it from here.' They all stared at Bobby for another minute before gave up and exited the room. Bobby began pulling wires from Olivia's body.  
'Bobby when did you get here?' Dean asked.  
'It's Agent Cash.' Bobby corrected Dean.  
'Okay, Agent Cash, when did you get here?'  
'Sam called me a couple days ago, when you decided you were going to go looking for trouble in New Orleans. You boys are as dumb as a box of rocks you know that.'  
'Oh come on Bob... Agent Cash.' Dean protested.  
'The moment Sam said New Orleans, I knew you were going to need help. I also knew you would be too damn stubborn to ask for it. I started driving then, and from the look of it, I got here just in time. I can't believe the mess you've gotten yourselves into. Look at this poor girl.' He sighed as he pulled out her IV.  
'She doesn't always look this way.' Dean defended her appearance.  
'Well, I could have guessed that.'  
'I can't believe they bought that you were a doctor. A psychiatrist no less.' Sam laughed  
'Well they did so let's get out of here before they change their minds. Help me put her into this wheelchair. The truck is parked out back.' The boys picked up Olivia and put her in the wheelchair. 'Has she woken up at all?'  
'Not yet.' Dean exhaled audibly.  
'I'm sure she will.' Bobby tried to reassure Dean. 'I'm sure she just needs some rest.'  
'Right.' Dean shook his head.  
'Okay, If anyone stops us in the hallway, just let me do all the talking you got that?' The three men wheeled Olivia out of the hospital room and into the hallway. They smiled nervously at all the people who watched them. Dean could feel their eyes buring into him, he turned to Sam who looked like he was feeling the same way. They stood impateintly at the elevator waiting for the door to open.  
'Bobby, I have a bad feeling.' Sam whispered.  
'So do I Sam.' Bobby agreed. 'But, we've got no choice right. If she stays here she's as good as dead.' He turned to Dean. 'Sorry Dean, I didn't mean that.'  
'No, youre right.' Dean tapped his foot impatiently looking behind his shoulder repeatedly. 'What is wrong with this thing?' He demanded.  
'Calm down will ya? You're calling more attention to us.' Bobby scolded Dean.  
'I don't think we could call more attention to us if we tried. Look.' Sam nodded his head towards the rest of the people in the ward. They were all staring at the boys. The elevator door dinged and the double doors opened. They all rushed into the elevator and turned around with their backs against the wall. Sam began pushing the close button door until it finally shut tight. The elevator began to descend to the first floor.

Dean felt his vision begin to blur. His head began to fall down into his lap. He opened his eyes quickly and smacked himself in the cheek. He looked around to the basement room he was sitting in. He was still alone. He looked again at Olivia who slept soundly on the bed next to him. He listened intently but heard nothing around him but the creeking sounds of Bobby's old house.  
'Gotta stay awake.' He repeated to himself. He took out his gun and inspected it's handle. He watched Olvia breathing, he wondered if she would ever wake up.  
'Hey Dean.' Sam shook his brother by the shoulder.  
'Woah!' Dean jumped out of his chair pointing the gun at Sam.  
'Calm down Dean.' Sam put his hands up in surrender.  
'Sorry man.' Dean pointed the gun back towards the floor. 'I didn't hear you walk in.'  
'Listen, maybe you should take a break. You know sleep for a change.' Sam paced around the room as he talked to Dean. 'How long have you been awake for?'  
'I don't know a little while.' Dean tried to brush off his brothers concern.  
'She's been at the house for 3 days now, have you slept at all in that time?'  
'Sure. Here and there.'  
'You can't do that to yourself.' Sam pleaded with Dean.  
'No, I'm fine.'  
'You sitting here isn't going to make her wake up faster.'  
'I know that.' Dean snapped at his brother. 'But that witch is going to come for her. It's just a matter of time. I need to be here when she comes, she can't protect herself like this.'  
'Well, why don't you let me take a shift. I'll watch over her.' Sam smiled at his brother. 'Seriously you look terrible, you should try to sleep.'  
'I don't know.' Dean shook his head.  
'Okay, if you won't sleep you should at least eat something. Bobby ordered out, we've got burgers and fries upstairs.'  
'Really?' an intrigued look came over Dean's face. 'I could go for a burger.'  
'Yeah. Go ahead. I'll sit with Olivia for a while.'  
'Thanks Sammy.' Dean bent over to kiss Olivia's forehead. 'I won't be too long.' He put the gun back into the waistband of his pants and began walking towards the door.  
'Yeah, no problem. Take as much time as you need.' Sam sat down in the chair next to Olivia's bed. 'Alright Olivia.' Sam began speaking to her. 'Wana watch some TV?' He turned on the small black and white television in the corner of the room.  
'I'll be back in a few.' Dean yelled back to Sam as he left the room. He walked up the creaky wooden staircase to the kitchen of the house. It was eerily quiet. He thought about how Sam had snuck up on him in the basement. It seemed strange to him, he was always on guard. He wondered why he hadn't heard him entering the room. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and drank it down in two sips. He took a deep breath comming to the conclusion that he was probably just overtired and thats's why he hadn't heard Sam. He slammed the glass bottle down on the kitchen table and opened the fridge to find another one. He pulled the bottle out and scanned the kitchen looking for the lunch he was promised. The counters were bare and it was extremely clean. There were no burgers, not even a sign that there had been burgers. He shook his head in confusion when he heard voices coming from outside the house. He saw the shaddows of Sam and Bobby walking up to the door. They both entered the house. Dean stared at Sam with wide eyes.  
'Sam what are you doing here?' Dean questioned him.  
'Are you drunk?' He asked his brother with a laugh.  
'Yeah, you look like shit.' Bobby observed. He shut the kitchen door and sat down at the table next to Dean. 'You should probably eat something.' He said offering him the large paper bag in his hands.  
'Yeah, we got burgers and fries here Dean.' Sam echoed Bobby's staements.  
'Yeah I know you got burgers and fries Sam, you already told me.' Dean grabbed the bag out of Bobby's hands.  
'When did I do that?' Sam questioned him.  
'What the hell Sam, don't mess with me okay. I've had a hard week.' Dean began. 'You said the food was already here, downstairs. I just don't understand how you got up here so quickly.'  
'Dean, when was the last time you got any sleep?' Sam asked.  
'You shouldn't even be up here. You said you'd watch Olivia.' He took a step closer to his brother.  
'When did I say that?'  
'Just a few minutes ago.' Dean dropped the bag to the ground and stood at attention.  
'Dean, we just got back from the burger place now. I wasn't even int he house a few minutes ago.' Sam assured him.  
'No.' Dean ran to the basement door.  
'Dean, what's going on?' Bobby yelled at him.  
'It's her. She's down there with Olvia.' He ran down the stairs and towards the room Olivia was in. Bobby and Sam followed behind him. The door to the room was still wide open, he ran inside as the door slammed behind him. He turned around to see Esmeralda standing against the hard steel door. He took a step back away from her. She was beautiful, her long white hair flowed effortlessly down her body towards the floor. He stared at her in awe. She smiled widely, her plump red lips parted revealing her sparkling white teeth. 'You!' He hissed at her.  
'Dean Winchester, we finally meet.' She laughed manically.  
'You know it's rude to just let your self in.' He growled at her. 'You could have called first.'  
'Very funny!' She laughed. 'You really are an idiot aren't you. I'm gonig to enjoy killing you.' She threw her head back in delite.  
'I wouldn't count on that happening.' Her eyes began to burn red as she stared at him. He looked down at the bed. Olivia still laid completely still under the blankets.  
'Oh, don't worry about her. She'll remain that way until I decide to get rid of her. That is after I take care of you. I can't have you getting in my way again. So, you get the pleasure of dying first.'  
'You think you can just come in here and kill me?' Dean taunted her. 'An old broad like you?' He watched as she grew visibly angry. 'Do you konw how many demonds, vampires and other creatures have tried to kill me? And look I'm still here. I'm talking some creepy ass monsters. Monsters that were a lot more poweful than some jealous bitch who's seen fatal attraction one two many times.'  
'You foolish man.' She smiled. Her arm flew up in the air, a strong gust of wind propelled Dean backwards through the air. His body slammed hard onto the concrete wall, he fell to the floor with a thud. 'Not bad for an old broad huh?' She laughed at him. Dean put his hand up to his throbbing head.  
'Youre gonna have to do better than that.' He spit blood across the room towards Esmerelda.  
'No problem.' She raised her arms up again. The air turned ice cold, Dean felt his skin begin to blister and shrink in the cold. 'How long would it take you freeze to death?' She asked him.  
'Damnit.' He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. The temperature instantly turned his blood ice cold. It was unbareable. He felt his skin begin to break and freeze.  
'See isn't this fun.' Esmeralda cackled.  
'I'm going to kill you.' Dean struggled to speak, his lips cracked and blead down his face. He took a step closer to Esmerelda. 'You can bet on that.'  
'You think so?' She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Can you feel that?' She whipped a bead of sweat from her forehad. 'It's getting a little too warm for my liking in here. Maybe I'll see if I can turn down the temperature just a little more.' Her finger made a dowward motion and it got even colder. The windows in the room all frosted over tightly. Dean felt the moisture in his eyes turning into icycles.  
'Dean!' Sam yelled to his brother through the door. He began pounding on the hard steel. 'What the hell is going on in there.'  
'Sam..' Dean whispered out too cold and weak to yell to his brother. He felt relief that he was here but knew he couldn't take much more of the temperature.  
'Are you okay?' Sam pushed a skeleton key through the key hole and rattled it around. Nothing happened, he jiggled the lock and pulled at door in vain. 'I can't get in.'  
'And you won't be able to Sam.' Esmeralda assured him. 'Sit tight though, I'll get to you after I deal with your brother once and for all.' She turned back to look at Dean. 'Why don't you have a seat.'  
'Thanks lady.' He choked out. 'I'm really not in the mood to have a pow wow.' As soon as the words escaped Dean's lips he felt his body being propelled down to the ground. He landed again hard on he concrete.  
'It's so nice to have you here, comfortable?'  
'Wonderful.'  
'You know, when I first saw you and your brother in that General store I knew you'd make the perfect bait.'  
'Great.' Dean narrowed his eyes at her. 'The nice old lady? That was you?'  
'It sure was Dean. I had been tracking Olivia for weeks at that point. I knew she was close by. So I went into the store one day and ate that nice old lady.'  
'You ate her?' Dean grimmaced. 'You really are a gross old broad.'  
'Enough talking!' She boomed. 'As I was saying, I knew Olvia was near, but because of her mothers protection spell I couldn't quite get close enough to her. I knew that if she was weekend I would have my chance. The only thing that could weaken her defenses enough was the power of love.' She laughed manaiacly at the statement. 'Love, what a joke!' She laughed and threw her head back. 'Fortunately for me it would work, even if it wasn't real love.'  
'What do you mean, not real love?' He demanded.  
'I'm talking about the great romance you two have been sharing for the last year.' She pointed to the bed. 'She was never in love with you. It was all part of my elaborate plan. A spell I cast over the both of you.'  
'That isn't true.' Dean yelled.  
'I'm afraid it is Dean.'  
'If that's so, why could just whip up a spell to make her fall in love with someone before. Why did you wait all those years until I walked into that stoer? Why didn't you just make her fall in love with the guy at the coffee shop? Dale.'  
'Because stupid, he was already in love. It had to be someone desperate for love, but someone who had never experienced love. Someone, dare I say unlovable.' She smiled. 'That's you Dean. Your so emotionally closed off that no one would be able to love you. Your afraid, afraid of life, you live in this fantasy world where you control everything around you. It's pretty sad, becaue it's obvious that all you really want is to be loved. Too bad that won't ever happen.'  
'You're such a liar. Don't think I don't know what your doing. Playing games with me, trying to manipulate me.' He shook his head furiously.  
'Please Dean, you are the most pathetic human being I've ever seen. You know that what I'm saying is true.'  
'Don't listen to her Dean.' Olivia's voice whispered from the bed.  
'Olivia!' Dean tried to reach for her but was too frozen. He worried that if he tried to stand his bones may snap in half.  
'How did you wake up!' Esmeralda fumed.  
'You're not the only one who can cast spells.' Bobby yelled through the door. 'We've got some tricks up our sleeve too.'  
'Idiot humans.' She grumbled.  
'Let me turn on the heat for you in there Dean.' Bobby shouted again. The sun began to shine brightly through the basement windows, the ice melted and the room began to heat up quickly.  
'Nice try!' Esmerelda began. 'It doesn't matter what the temperatuer is in here. You will never be able to kill me.'  
'You're right, but we know that Olivia can do it. Isn't that right?' Bobby smirked on the other side of the door. 'Chew on that bitch.'  
'That's it.' Esmeralda grew more and more angry. Objects began flying around the room and gusts of wind began whipping harde. 'It's time I kill all of you once and for all!' The house began shaking and the sky outside turned black.  
'Bobby. Open the door.' Sam urged him.  
'Okay. Okay.' Bobby pulled out the Grimiorire, a magical book with ancient rituals and spells. He thumbed through the pages quickly and began to rattle off the Latin words. The door opened violently and a gust of wind blew hard at the two men.  
'NO!' Esmeralda screamed as they rushed in. She gazed in horror at the book Bobby held in his hands. 'Where did you get that?' She demanded. 'That's my book.'  
'My mother had it.' Olivia said in a louder tone of voice. She sat up in bed, as her strength was intensifying. 'She stole it from you and I've had it all these years.'  
'Give me the book now!' She boomed. The book began to glow red in Bobby's hands. He dropped it quickly.  
'Ouch!' He grumbled.  
'That's right, I control the elements, not you.' Esmeralda laughed as she summoned the book across the room. It flew with purpose and intensity and landed in her arms. 'The book is mine, and now that I have it you've all just signed your death warrants.'  
'We may not have the book anymore.' Dean stood up from the floor, no longer feeling his frozen bones. 'But my brother Sam over there has an excellent memory.'  
'That's true.' Sam smiled.  
'And if I had to, I'm willing to bet Sam's already memorized everything in that book.'  
'He's right.' Sam nodded.  
'So!' She threw her arms up in a rage. 'You aren't witches, you may be able to chant a few simple spells but you can't defeat me!'  
'No but I can.' Olivia smiled.  
'Olvia, look under your pillow.' Sam urged her. She slipped her hand under the pillow and pulled out a crooked dagger. 'It's just like the one you have.'  
'Where did you get that?' She demanded to know.  
'It doesn't matter where I got it from. Thanks boys.' She thanked Sam and Bobby for hiding the knife. She took the blade and pulled it across the skin on her upper arm. Bright red blood spilled out and onto the knife. A look of pain came across Olivia's face as she watched the wound opening up. 'Now, I finish this.' She lunged across the room towards Esmeralda. A blood curdling scream escaped the witches lips as she tried to move out of the way. Olivia grabbed for Esmeralda but missed and flew into the wall.  
'Oh Please!' Esmeralda laughed, she raised her arms again and the wind began whipping harder. 'You're going to have to do better than that.'  
'Give me a chance!' Olivia sneered at her. 'I've been waiting to get rid of you for a long time, and today's the day.'  
'How'd you like to watch your boyfriend die first?' She asked pointing to Dean. 'It's too late for him.' Esmeralda moved closer to Dean. Her eyes burned redder and redder. The cold air whipped her long white hair behind her. 'Say goodbye Dean.' She whispered to him. Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to his knees.  
'Oh No.' Dean groaned out in pain. He gripped his chest with his hands, his face turned red as he tried to fight the pain. He could hear his heart boiling.  
'No!' Olivia screamed out. She raised the knife high up in the air and feeling the presence of her mother, she flew across the room towards Esmeralda. She thrust the knife deep into the witch's back. Esmeralda screamed and collapsed to the floor. Olivia ran towards Dean and fell next to his body, embracing him. Dean felt relief in his pain and grabbed Olivia's hand tightly.  
'Why!?' Esmeralda screamed from the floor. Her body began twitching and contorting in front of them. Her face twisted until her beautiful face gave way to reveal an old ugly monster. She put her hands up to her face to shield her ugliness but it was too late. A low wail escaped her lips and she banged her head onto the ground. She clawed at the concrete floor screaming in agony. Her long fingernails broke off one by one as she clawed harder. The scratches began to glow under her hands until the floor opened up. A large red pool of blood began seeping through the concrete and surrounded Esmeralda's twisted body.  
'This isn't the end!' She screamed in a shrill terrified voice. 'I will return and I will burn you all alive.' The red blood engulfed her, melting the skin off her bones. She continued to wail as the flesh dripped back to the ground. The ground opened up wide and swallowed the rest of her dying shell. Everyone in the room moved backwards as the red blood spread farther across the room. The wind suddenly stopped blowing and the ground closed again. All that remain was a dark stain where the body had disappeared into he underworld. Olivia pulled Dean towards her. She buried her head in his chest and let out a loud sigh.  
'It's over.' She said as she pulled away gazing into Dean's eyes. He looked different to her. She gazed over at Sam and Bobby. 'I can't thank you two enough.'  
'It's no problem.' Sam smiled. 'It's what we do.'  
'I can't believe it. For the first time I don't feel her. Her dark presence always loomed around me like a shaddow.' She smiled wide. 'I feel like I can finally breathe.'  
'Well, I'm glad we could help.' Dean smiled back at her.  
'Yeah, it's all in a days work.' Bobby piped up.  
'You must be Bobby.' Olivia smiled at him. 'Thank you so much for helping me.'  
'Don't even mention it.' He nodded his head at her. 'Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone then.' Bobby said, pulling Sam with him out of the room. 'We'll be upstairs eating those burgers if you guys want to join us a little later.  
'Thanks Bobby.' Dean nodded at him.  
'No problem.' He smiled. The two men left the room and headed upstairs. Dean climbed to his feet and pulled Olivia up from the ground.  
'Dean. I need a few days to recover.' She began speaking as she stared into his eyes.  
'That's fine. Take all the time you need.'  
'Probably a week at most. But after that, I have to leave.' She averted her eyes to the floor. 'I hope you understand.'  
'Yeah, I understand.' He smiled sadly.

Dean kicked the dirty as he walked with Oliva towards her car. He tried to walk as slowly as possible.  
'Dean, I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me.' Olivia spoke. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand in hers.  
'I wouldn't think that.' He assured her.  
'It's just that, I don't belong here. I had a great week with you guys, really. Sam and Bobby are great, but this isn't my home. For the first time in my life I'm truly free. It's like I haven't had a chance to really live my life up until now.'  
'I understand. I would do the same thing in your situation.'  
'You would?'  
'Yeah, we lead completely different lives Olivia. As much as I would love to have you around it wouldn't work. You should go out there and get an apartment, get a job that doesn't require you live out of a suitcase. Find a place with a big yard so you can get another dog. Just live a normal life for once.'  
'That sounds nice.' She turned away from Dean and threw her bags into the back seat of the car. 'Tell Sam and Bobby I said goodbye?'  
'I will.'  
'Dean, do you think the only reason all of this happened was because of Esmerelda's spell? Is that the only reason you loved me?' Her voice was quiet and melancholy.  
'No.' Dean put his hands firmly on her shoulders. 'You know she lies, she just said that to mess with us.'  
'Do you still love me?' She asked  
'I'll always love you.' He pulled her body close to his and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She pulled her lips away from his and took a step back towards the car.  
'Well, this is it then. I should go before it gets too late.' She smiled. 'I'll never forget you Dean.'  
'I'm sure you'll see me again someday.'  
'I hope so.' She climbed into the car and started up the engine. She looked at Dean one last time before she drove away. He smiled at her as she drove to the dirt road that led out of Bobby's salvage yard. Dean took a deep breath and looked towards the horizon. The sun was setting. He pulled a flask out of his back pocket and took a long sip. He looked down at his dirty boots still stained red from Esmerelda's blood. He turned around and headed back into Bobby's house.

The End!


End file.
